SE: blast from the furture
by maximum scythe123
Summary: after returning from a mission soul and maka find a mysterious white haired girl out side thier apatment when they discover that she is injured they take her to the academy to be treated. but when she wakes up they find out a shocking secert when she reveals that her last name is EVANS and that soul is her Dad what will the gang do and why is she here? rated T cuse im paranoid SOMA
1. proluge part 1

**AN: Hello and thanks for taking time to read this fic. It's my first fanfic EVER so criticism is welcome but please don't be to mean as far as I know I'm only human and I'm going to make mistakes. Any way I wrote this because I noticed there wasn't that many SoMa future fics like this so I decided to take matters into my own hands and write one. Anyway since no one reads these ON WITH THE FIC…ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters only my own OCs and the idea for this story all rights belong to Atsushi Okubo if I did own it all the romance in this show would not be implied it would actually be seen and there would be a crap ton more cutesy father—son moments between kid and lord death**

(Soul pov)

"Let's go soul resonance!" Maka and I scream out right before we summon Witch Hunter. I couldn't help but smile as I felt the all too familiar feeling of my blade passing through the pre-kishin's flesh. Soon after I felt Maka's hold on me loosen I transformed back into my human form. With a sigh I went to collect the soul leaving Maka to report to Lord Death.

"Now where did that friggin' thing go I'm Hungary!?" I finally found it in a nearby ally way. Apparently a strong wind had blown it away after we had finished it off. I quickly swallowed it and sighed in contentment at the familiar cool sensation that lingered in my throat. When I got back Maka had finished her report and was waiting for me under the protection of one the light poles. I scanned over her a few times and found that she didn't have a scratch.

She raised a brow and as if reading my mind said "just gets easier and easier huh?"

I nodded and smirked my signature smirk "yeah just 5 more and we should be able to get our witch's soul back from Lord Death and that stupid old man of yours."

She gave me one of her goofy grins that I had come to love about her turned and walked off in the direction in which we had parked the bike, her cute little blond pig tails bouncing around her head as she did so. That's right I the coolest guy in the world, Soul "eater" Evans, think my mister, the book worm, is cute. I had first come to realize it when we fought against and killed the spider witch Arachne. We had ended up having to turn it over to Lord Death for safe keeping though since we still didn't have 99 pre-kishin souls and according to him,

"Eating a witch's soul before then could result in a horrible loss of sanity and the power could quite literally burn your mind and body to ashes." The scary thing was that he'd said it all cheerfully like me possibly dying and possibly burning to ashes was the funniest thing he'd ever heard of. Honestly the man needs to learn to act his age. Any way it was all fine by us since my sanity was already hanging by a tread as it was due to the black blood, come to think of it the only thing probably keeping me from falling into insanity as we speak would be Maka and her grigiori soul with it's anti madness wave length. I must have gotten so deep into my thoughts that I had stopped walking because the next thing I knew I felt a blinding pain in my head and felt the tell-tale book shaped dent in my head.

"What the Heck was that for Maka?!"

"Well nothing I was doing would get your attention and I'm tired and really ~ want to go home so…" she said with a shrug and drawing out the 'really'

"yeah well ya didn't have to hit me so hard ya know!" I told her as I started the engine.

"Sorry but I couldn't think of anything else." She replied. I just shook my head to try and clear it after all it wasn't cool to be responsible for someone else, especially your mister and best friend and not to mention CRUSH, when driving and not be able to think clearly.

"It's ok" I told her as I felt her arms wrap around me and I had to shake my head again to clear it. Soon we were headed off back to the apartment not knowing just what awaited us.

**Ok I'm goanna have to end it here since it's like 12 o'clock and I have school tomorrow. So love it hate it please do tell. Sorry it's so short I'm goanna try to update tomorrow but like I said it's late and I have school so….yeah any way there's the first part of the prologue I promise I'll get more into the story next chapter tomorrow so goodnight for now.**


	2. proluge part 2

**AN: woo second chapter! I am way more excited for this than I should be… and I'm currently in history right now so let's pray I don't get caught! So any way thank you to maka67 for my first ever review! Anyway enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not do own soul eater or any of the characters they belong to Atsushi Okubo**

(? pov)

"Done" I exclaimed as I throw my brush into my overnight bag. "Tonight's goanna be the greatest sleep over EVER! I'm finally goanna beat him at monopoly and prove my superiority muhaahahaha!"

"Sis, hurry up! Quit laughing like a manic and come on the quicker you get outta here the quicker I can study in peace!" I hear my younger brother yell. I love him to death but he can be such an annoying nerd sometimes. I'm about to yell at him to leave me alone when my Dad beats me to it.

"Leave your sister alone Zack you know how girls are!" I smile I really do have the best dad in the world, while I may take after my mom more in the looks area everyone says I act just like my Dad and, to me, that's the best complement I could ever receive because my Dad is the coolest dad around.

"I'm coming" but as I bend down to grab my bag something catches my eye. It was an old photo album that contained both photos from when my parents were younger as well as some pictures of my brother and I with our friends and I remember that I had promised to bring it with me so Damien and I could look over it and compare ourselves to our parents.

"Thank you fate! Damien would have killed me if I forgot it" I mumble as I grab it and walk out my door into the living room of my family's apartment.

My dad notices me and comes over to ruffle my hair pausing the movie, Hancock, as he went. "Be careful walking over their ok and remember your mom is coming home from her mission tomorrow so don't stay over there to long and if he tries anything I put my number in your emergency-"

"Dad, we've been best friends since like forever! It just a study date not an actual one!" my face must have been priceless because my dad burst out laughing

"I know! If I didn't trust you two I wouldn't allow this, but seriously be careful"

"Humph! Not funny Dad! Any way I will see ya tomorrow" I wave and flash a slightly sharp toothed smirk as I walk out the door, my teeth aren't nearly as sharp as my Dad's or Zack's but my k-9's are defiantly sharper than most. As I'm walking down the street toward Damien's I notice I'm still caring the album and that some pictures are starting to fall out so I stop and lean against an alley wall to fix them.

"Well aren't you a cutie oh and those pictures….." I look up in fear as a moment ago I was completely alone but now there was a lady in a black dress with a pointed hat right in front of me. I stuck in a breath

"you're a witch" I had heard of them at school and my parents had battled one in the past but I myself had never seen one before. Her lips curled into a cruel smile her pastel pink eyes sparkling with insanity, her red hair blew in the wind as she chanted a quick spell and a dagger appeared in her hands.

"ooooo and smart to boot. Oh you'll make a lovely specimen." She accented her words by lunging at me luckily I was fast enough to dodge the attack but she was waiting for me when I turned around. I yelled in pain as the blade penetrated my side.

"now" she whispered in my ear and I yelled again as she yanked out the knife and my blood poured onto the sidewalk "with your blood I can enter the past and rewrite time I will be the one to kill Sparoti!"

I landed face first onto the pavement and blood sprouted from my nose. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her walk over to the photo album and allow my blood to drip down on it. As she chanted a spell the book began to glow. When she was done she gave me one last twisted smile and disappeared into the book. I groaned as I dragged myself over to the book. She had said something about going to the past and destroying Sparoti. I couldn't let that happen so with the last of my strength I dragged myself over to the page leaving a trail of blood in my wake as I reached out for the book. As soon as I touched it I felt myself being pulled in. as I fell into it I wondered just what everyone would think when morning comes and I'm nowhere to be found. I only have enough time to muster an "I'm sorry" before the blackness consumes me.

**AN: yeah got all that done in ONE class period and didn't get caught woo! So any way love hate it please review next chapter is the first official chapter and this is last of the prologue see you later**


	3. chapter 1: the meeting

**AN: so chapter 3 the official chapter is out, thank you to those who reviewed my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not do own soul eater or any of the characters they belong to Atsushi Okubo**

(soul pov)

All I can say is thank God lord death said we could miss school today 'cause I'm beat. It takes a lot of energy fighting evil monsters and driving from Death City to Carson City and back. Maka had long since fallen asleep and was now using my shoulder as a pillow. Now don't get me wrong it was nice knowing Maka trusted me enough at the wheel or handles in this case, but it's kind of hard to steer a motorcycle when every time you make a major turn your partner's head threatens to fall off and take the rest of her with it. Another hour past and I could finally see the outskirts of Death City as the sun stared to rise.

"Hey Maka, time to wake up we're back" I tell her as I wiggle my shoulders for extra effect. She groans slightly, not wanting to wake up, but as soon as the front wheel hits the brick road of the city she finally pries open her eyes and sits up.

"mmmm! Morning soul" she finally groans out and I feel her arms un-wrap themselves from around my waist as she stretches. As soon as she moves her arms I can feel as significant loss in warmth. Man I've got it bad! So to mask my being upset I decide to tease her.

"heh, slept long enough, my poor shoulder is about to go numb from that rock you call a head." There was brief pause in which the temperature dropped about 10 degrees and I knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"**Maka chop!** You little jerk!" And there it was the cause of my newest phobia. I swear I can't even look at a book any more without cringing in fear. I could almost feel the smoke rising off my head from where she hit me. You'd think she would know that it wasn't a good idea to scramble a person's brain when there driving but I guess not. How she can be so smart yet so stupid I will never know.

"Yeah sorry Maka"

"you better be you lit— soul stop!" she yells right in my ear, voice filled with panic and I quickly look around for a little kid or puppy or something, seeing nothing I turn around only to see she had gotten up and was walking toward an ally way near our apartment building.

(Maka pov)

I was about to continue to chew Soul out (honestly he can be such an idiot sometimes) when I had sensed it. It was human soul located in an alley way just outside our apartment building and judging by the state of his/her week wavelength he/she was in trouble, possibly hurt. Quickly I yelled at Soul to stop the bike. He did no doubt thinking he was about to run into someone.

"What the hell Maka you nearly gave me a heart attack! what are you thinking yelling like that out of— hey where are you going?" he started yelling at me but soon he noticed my absence and got up to follow me.

"I can sense a soul down this alley way" he gave me a quizzical look "I think they're hurt judging by the state of their soul he/she's barely conscious." I turned to him as his mouth formed a small O.

"Let me guess you want to help them?" I nodded "all right I guess we can check it out, after all it's not cool to leave someone like that when they might be hurt." He said as he flashed that sharp toothed grin of his causing me to smile in return. What we found was not what either of us would ever have expected. About five feet from us a young white haired girl sat half laying on her back half slumped against the wall hugging her side which was bleeding heavily as if she had been stabbed. I couldn't make out her eye color but I could tell she was in a lot of pain, her nose was also bleeding like it had been smashed against a brick. Soul was the first to react and rushed forward kneeling down and asking her if she was all right, what happened etc. she looked up at him and spoke in small pain filed voice.

"I-I h-have to s-s-stop her." Before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell forward but Soul caught her. He looked at me Ruby eyes full of confusion, worry, shock, and fear. Finally I pulled myself together.

"we have to help her, you go ahead and take her to the academy I'll catch up once I call Lord Death and report the situation, she's obviously lost a lot of blood and it doesn't look like that wound will stop bleeding any time soon so get her there as quick as you can ok?" Soul blinked once letting the information sink in and when he opened them he was back to normal with determination blazing in is fiery red eyes. He nodded once and took off with the girl as I ran to the apartment to call Lord Death. As soon as I entered our apartment I flew to the bath room, fogged up the mirror and wrote in Lord Deaths number. "42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on death's door"

soon the cheerful image of lord death appeared. "Hi! How ya doing! Welcome back from your mission Maka!"

"Lord Death please listen Soul is on his way with an injured girl! She needs immediate attention!" franticly I explained the situation to him and by the time I was done all the cheery energy that was there a moment ago seemed to vanish replaced by an air of seriousness.

"I see thank you for telling me Maka I'll be sure to contact stein immediately and have him meet Soul in the infirmary."

"alright thank you Lord Death!" he only nodded as the line was severed and immediately went to leave but stopped myself. I remembered how bloody the girl had been and how messed up her cloths were, she looked about my size so quickly I went to my room and grabbed a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans before heading off a again. I didn't even know the girl but I couldn't help but feel worried for her. "Poor girl" I muttered as I left the building in the direction of the academy. "What could of happened to her?"

AN: well another chapter come and gone sorry it took so long today but between homework and my laziness well….things happen anyway thanks to those of you who reviewed every time I read them I get a warm fuzzy feeling inside. I would like to feel more of that feeling so please review next chapter should be out tomorrow!

**Ps: should I give the girl black blood or no (sorry not giveing the name out just yet you'll have to wait till next chapter to find that out) and should a bring Damien to the past to or no? please do tell your opions! See ya tomorrow later! **


	4. Chapter 2: the bloody suprise?

**AN: ok another chapter out! I know I'm a little late with this today but at least it's out today like I said it would be **** any way I was looking at the traffic graph so I know A LOT people are reading the story so I would like to thank you all **** but I did notice that I have like no reviews…..so please review, like I said in the last chapter I want to feel more warm fuzzy feelings so pretty please with a kitten on top *attempt bambi eyes***

(Soul's pov)

I don't know what it was but when I saw that girl crumbled against the street like that, for a moment, I felt as if my heart had just been shredded to pieces before calming into simple worry. I mean I would have been worried about anyone in that position but there was something about her that just made me worry even more. Almost like the feeling I get whenever Maka gets hurt…..almost. Speaking of Maka it's a good thing she snapped me out of it or I wouldn't have known what to do. I rounded yet another and run strait down the street dodging angry pedestrians who snapped at me to "watch were I'm going before I get trampled". As if a teenager running down the streets with another bloodied near dead teenager was the most annoying thing in the world. After working my way through the final crowd I came upon the stairs leading to the academy. I felt the girl shift a little in my arms. I could of sworn I heard her whisper "papa." "shhhh it's all right, don't talk or move I'm taking you to the infirmary at the DWMA just hold on 'till then, you'll be fine!" I felt her shift her head in what I took as a nod and then she fell quiet again. As I raced down the halls I got some wired looks but none tried to stop me to ask what was wrong or anything some people even had the sense to move out of the way as quickly as possible. I heard one girl I passed try to suppress a squeal. I looked down at the girl in my arms he r wound wasn't bleed as bad anymore but it was still dripping out blood from time to time get my shirt all bloody and some went a dripped onto the floor creating a small trail behind us. This wasn't good. It was obvious the girl had lost a lot of blood before we had even found her and she was still bleeding when we did, but if she had been bleeding like this the whole way here…..i didn't even want to think about it. I put on a whole new burst of speed and was at the infirmary doors in no time. When I got there I saw Professor Stein waiting for me. He noticed me coming and immediately stood opening the door and yelling something to whoever was inside. As soon as I was close enough he met me half way and asked me in patient yet frantic voice. "Is this her?" I could only nod as I felt Stein take the girl from my arms and rushed her inside. "Nygus get the iv and blood transfusion equipment ready now! And we might need some more blood!" with a sigh I slid down the wall until I was sitting on the cold marble floor trying to catch my breath. I hadn't realized just how tired I was. It was all up to The Professor now; all I could do was rest for a bit and pray that I had gotten her here in time. As I sat there I felt my fingers tap out a small rhythm against my knee. I don't know how much time had passed when suddenly there were a pair of black strapped boots in front of me. I looked up to see Maka with a t-shirt and jeans in hand and a worried smile looking down at me. "hey" I rasped out

"hey yourself" she told me as she moved to sit next to me. "do think she'll be allright?"

I managed a week chuckle "yeah she should be fine, this is Stein we're talking about if anyone can fix that girl up its him."

She nodded "yeah I guess…what do you think could have happened to her?"

I shrugged "no telling, normally I'd say she'd gotten into a sparing battle and something went wrong but I've never seen anyone like her around the Academy and if that were the case were was her partner or the other student at least one of them should have been with her to watch over her, so my guess is she ran into some gang or something of the like."

Maka was silent for a moment "I guess your right but still." She shook her head. "I guess we'll just have to wait and ask her ourselves, poor girl I hope right and Stein can fix her up."

Another hour seemed to pass before the door finally opened and stein walked out. Maka and I jumped up anxious for news. "hoe is she?" we ask in unison

"fine for the most part the wound was pretty deep but somehow whatever stabbed her managed to miss her vital organs so the only real problem is all the blood she lost… which is where we need your help Soul."

"my help why."

Well we took a sample of her blood to test what type we needed and discovered that you two have the same blood type, 0-, as well as a….well it's an interesting discovery to say the least it almost makes me want to dissect her."

"Ok, dissecting a side Professor, what did you discover, why can't you just use a blood packet for the transfusion?" Maka asked I could hear the worry underlining her seemingly calm/ slightly disturbed tone

He hesitated a moment as if trying to decide just how to tell us of his discovery, with each passing second I could feel my anxiety as well as curiosity grow. "well you see" he began "a percentage of the girls blood is….black." he stopped to let that information sink in. my brain went into hyper dive It couldn't be the only ones with black blood should be me and Crona, how could this girl, or any one for that matter, have it? It was impossible. I stole a glance at Maka and judging by her expression she was thinking the same thing.

"also it doesn't look like she got it from an infection either, from the looks of it, it seems as if she was born with it."

I stared at him long and hard. "What do you mean?"

"Well instead of simply circulating and spreading a certain amount of it like yours her heart seems to be actually producing it mixing it with her normal blood instead of keeping it separate and the heart can only produce blood that it has biological code that comes from the cells in the blood its created with in short it's like nothing I've ever seen before."

All Maka and I could do was stare him wondering just who it was that we had rescued.

"so in any case see as you both have the same blood type and are both holders of black blood I was wondering if you would be willing to spare a pint or two of blood to at least sustain her heart until Nygus gets back with the type 0- blood packet."

I gulped ok so she just so happened to be yet another potentially dangerous holder of black blood like we've never seen before so what? That doesn't mean nor give me the right to just stand by and let her die of blood loss. "yeah sure" my voice sounded shaky even to me so not cool. I cleared my throat hoping that would help. "I can spare some blood."

**IMPORTANT READ ****NOW (the whole thing)****: ****yeah so there ya go yet another chapter uploaded I wanted to do more but seeing as how like nobody Is reviewing I have forced myself to restrain.**** ALSO TOMMAROW IS MY MOTHERS B-DAY SO I MAY OR MAY NOT UPDATE DUE TO SPENDING TIME WITH HER ****but I don't know if I get at least ****5****REVIEWS****I MIGHT FIND SOME TIME TO UPDADATE****. **** Any way I shall talk to you later bye **


	5. chapter 3: welcome to the past

**Hello and welcome back to ****SE: blast from the future ****it looks like I DO have some time to right another chapter before my dad gets back and we take my mom out for dinner and give her present to her so without further delay…..****chapter 3: welcome to the past!**

(Soul pov)

Stein led me in and told me to sit down at the chair closest to the girl's bed. "Due to the lack of knowledge about black blood we don't know how long it can last outside the body and still be able to be effective for a transfusion so I'm going to hook you up to the girl directly. We'll use this," he held up what looked like to be some kind gauge. "To determine when to unhook you once the appropriate amount has been transferred." He pulled back the curtain to reveal what could only be described as a corpse. Somewhere in the back ground I heard Maka gasp. All I could do was silently obey as Stein told me to lift my left arm for the needle incision, but even as he did it my gaze was glued to the poor girl lying on the bed in front of me. She was deathly pale due to blood loss but she looked even more pale with her snow white hair framing her face so pale in fact, that her black eyelashes looked so out of place it wasn't even funny. Now that he got a better look at her he realized she was kind of cute little sister cute anyway. Somehow it just seems _dead_ _wrong _to think of her _that _way besides no girl was as cool or cute as Maka. I glanced bake at her; her white eyebrows were furrowed as if she were having quite the confusing dream. I couldn't help but to find myself wondering just what it was that she was dreaming about. I looked back to see Maka reading a book trying to take her mind off the situation at hand. Nygus had come back and she and Stein were sorting out the blood packets prepping them for use. I watched them for a while until I heard a groan from behind me, quickly I looked back to see the girl squeeze her eyes tighter together before opening them about a ¼ . "Hey your finally awake, its ok I took you to the academy like I said, your goanna be fine um…...uh…." I trailed off as I realized I still didn't know her name. She starred at me with her barely conscious gaze, apparently confused, though I can't say I blame her.

"Melody."

It was so quiet I for a moment I thought I had imagined it. "Excuse me?"

"My name….is….Melody." she breathed out the words like talking was the hardest thing she'd ever done. But hey it probably was at the moment, I remember when I had been injured just as bad as her after the fight with Crona and just breathing was a chore after that. With that thought I gained some new found respect for the girl, I mean Melody, she had to be tough. I was about to try to talk to her a bit more, maybe try to comfort her and take her mind off the pain but she was already asleep again.

(Melody pov)

It's dark. That's all I know as I continue to fall down the seemingly endless pit of darkness. Finally I see a light I grin at first I don't know how long I'd been falling since I'd touched the album but I was starting to get sick of it not to mention my wound wasn't going to heal itself. The grin left quickly turned into a cry sharp cry of pain as I was spat out onto the hard unforgiving ground. The way I landed didn't help my wound any either. I landed right on my but sending a jolt right up my body and causing my wound to start bleeding a bit more again, I felt my head collided with what felt like a wall which did nothing for my already existing headache, all in all I felt like crap. I gasped in pain when I tried to move but my side just wouldn't allow it. After taking a few deep breaths I brought up my hand to put pressure on the wound in an attempt to slow the bleeding. Key word there? _Attempt. _If anything the contact only hurt more but I just grinded my teeth together and told myself "suck it up pain is better than death!" I felt faint, I had lost so much blood already and was still losing some, I knew I should probably get help but I was so tiered and I wasn't sure I could deal with walking right then. So instead I forced myself to take deep and even breaths and observe my surroundings. If that witch had been serious and she had somehow used my blood to turn the album into some kind of time machine then that would mean I was in the past but everything looked the same. I let out a long sigh, I knew I couldn't have hallucinated the thing the pain in my head and side were evidence enough of that, but I had lost a lot of blood just from how she stabbed me. besides even in the crazy world I live in time travel just wasn't possible the witch probably had just taken my blood and teleported back to her lair. Yeah that's it! She attacked me took my blood and left, and with all my blood loss I just passed out and dreamt the rest up! Yeah that has to be it! But what could she possibly want with my blood? Well it might have something to do with my _black _blood. Dad had told me about a witch named Medusa he and mom had fought alongside Lord Kid and Uncle Black*star. He said that she had been practically obsessed with her research of black blood, so much so that she had used her own son, DR. Crona, as a test subject. Was it possible that the witch I saw had found out about the black blood and wanted to research it? I had to admit it sounded reasonable.

But wait there was something she had said before disappearing… at some point someone must have noticed me because I heard footsteps bounding against the ground and soon there was a boy squatting in front of me asking if I was all right, (Did I look like I was all right!?) and stuff like that but I wasn't really paying attention, I was too busy trying to remember what the witch had said. Suddenly I remembered and the words scared me more than what was cool enough to admit, they continued to echo around in my head. _"__I will be the one to kill Sparoti!" _with a start realized what I had to do, I looked up trying to meet the boy's eyes or at least high than his nose but I couldn't. Finally I croaked out. ""I-I h-have to s-s-stop her." But almost immediately after the words left my mouth I felt the darkness come again beckoning to me like a warm cozy blanket and I blacked out.

The next time I was allowed consciousness I felt a slight wind as well as the feeling of being slightly jostled around as if someone was carrying me as they ran which was probably true because more than anything I felt warm, strong, protective arms around me. Arms I knew all too well. "Papa." I wiggled trying to get closer to the warmth but found it hurt too much.

"shhhh it's all right, don't talk or move I'm taking you to the infirmary at the DWMA just hold on 'till then, you'll be fine!" I heard his voice deep, gruff and comforting just like it has always been as long as I can remember. He'd found me! Dad found me! As soon as I heard his voice I knew it was him. But then I recognized the immense worry behind his tone and immediately felt guilty so I nodded my obedience and fell quiet again, comforted by my father's presence.

**An: God I'm so TIRED I'm going to have to end it here. it's getting late and like I said I'm tired from celebrating my mom's b-day. Little short compared to the others I know but hey at least I got SOETHING done. Any way I will complete Melody's refection of everything tommarow when I have gotten some sleep so yeah… GOOGNIGHT ! **


	6. Chapter 4: welcome to the past part 2

**Hello and happy Saturday! As promised here is ****welcome to the past part 2!**** Was planning to get this done earlier but we had to go pick up my new glasses and go shopping for clothes so yeah…**

**As for the disclaimers: FORGET THEM *looks self in closet"**

**Melody: *sigh* maximum scythe123 does not own SOUL EATER only me and my fellow ocs along with the idea for this story.**

(Melody pov)

The moment I stared getting used to the darkness I knew something was wrong. I needed to wake up, to warn everyone about the witch! But I couldn't it was so peaceful, so calming. It was wrong.

"oh lighten up, nobody is indestructible lest of all you."

I opened my eyes and found myself in a black and white room. It was kind of like how I remember the gala at my Uncle Wes's mansion simple yet elegant but this room had a slightly more modern twist with its half a dozen speakers mounted on randomly placed shelves, from each of them a week slow jazz like tune was emitted. The floor was black and white marble set up like a checker board. Along the black walls hung white and burgundy drapes along with pictures of my friends, family and I. There was one of my dad and I siting in the living room as my dad played a song for me on the small piano we have in the living room. I remember when I was 5 and my black blood had just stared to fully take effect giving me horrible nightmares. I had woken up around midnight terrified and had run straight into the living room balling my eyes out and I didn't stop until I had run into my father's arms. Eventually I had calmed down a bit but I didn't dare go back to sleep, so Dad had sat me in his lap dragged the piano over in front of the couch and played me songs until I had fallen asleep. But as soon as he went to move I had woken up not wanting him to leave. So quickly and quietly so as not to wake my mom or 3 year old baby brother , he got a couple blankets and a pillow and snuggled up with me on the couch.

"It's ok Melody." He had said as he smoothed out my hair. "I won't let anything hurt you, I promise." I didn't a single nightmare that night after that.

"awww, taking a trip down memory lane I see" came the voice again this time right behind me. Quickly I spun around and came face to face with the phantom, literally. As I turned i accidently smacked my head against its and we both stumbled away from each other in pain.

"now that wasn't very nice Melody! Here I am trying to help you and you smack me in the face how rude!"

"Heh, serves you right, you would think by now you would know not to scare me like that Phantom!"

I smirked as I looked up and saw her miffed face. She was about my height but a bit shorter she had on a simple black dress that sank into the floor and covered nonexistent feet which made it look as if she was a part of the room, which I guess she was, and gave off the appearance that she was gliding through the floor, which again, I guess she was. She skin was a sickly ashen gray, she had elegant yet intimidating long, talon like nails painted a rich burgundy that matched her waist length hair. She wore a black masquerade mask witch you could see her beady red eyes through; her teeth were razor sharp so when she smiled it reminded you of a shark on the hunt. All in all she looked like a scary, once beautiful, undead murderess. The scary thing? Supposedly she was supposed to be a part of me. She had once explained to me in great detail that she represented all the madness that flowed through my veins in my black blood. After she had gotten done explaining I, being the 9 year old I had been at the time, couldn't help but feel like I had one upped my dad. He supposedly had some kind of little imp thing, I had my own version of the phantom of the opera. But as I got older I realized the severity of the situation. Creature like Phantom, and the little imp's features were based on the level of madness in there host's bodies, and given Phantom's detailed steadily ageing appearance told me of just how much insane potential I have at being consumed by the madness. Witch was the reason for the choker/color around each of our necks. When had turned 13 and entered the DWMA I realized that really needed to get at least 88% control of my blood. So that day I had talked Phantom into stimulating my black blood a little bit so I could see what it looked like. When she did I immediately took it and fashioned a choker with a music note charm as the official seal and strapped it around her neck, forced myself to wake up quickly cut my arm to draw blood, took my actual choker that looked just like the one I gave her covered it in my black blood permanently staining it black and strapped it to my own neck. Doing this allowed our thoughts to be connected so that I would always know what her true intentions were. Since she couldn't do anything to me, my soul or mind without my permission I knew she would eventually try to trick me no matter how much she claimed to be my friend or to have my best interests at . To this day I still _never_ take the chocker off. The only down side was that she also knew my thoughts, but you know, tiny price to pay in order keep my sanity. She was giving me one of her sharky smiles at the moment.

"Yes the choker I still can't believe you don't trust me!" she said feigning hurt and disbelief. But she looked down at it with such malice that I didn't need to read her mind to know that if I did she would find a way to let the madness consume me in no time flat.

"Maybe in another life" I told her "is there a special reason you've called me to here?"

She flashed another cold sharp toothed smile. "not really, I was just wondering if you wanted me to help speed up your recovery, I mean if you're going to save all of time you don't need to be lying on a bed for weeks on end now do you?"

"quit messing around we're not in the past, I just dreamt that up, and even if we are what do you care?"

"Oh? How cute you're in denial. Well you know they say about denial." Suddenly she was behind me "it's the first sign of the truth." I turned around but she was gone. You would think after spending lord knows how much time with her I would be used to this but sadly I wasn't. I sighed turning back around to find her in her old spot. She was smiling, obviously having read my mind.

"I'd hate to break it to you sweetie, but you really are in the past, go ahead read my mind to see if I'm lying, unlike you I was very much conscious of everything happening when you were attacked and I do actually agree with you on one thing, that witch needs to be stopped. This is why I'm offering my services, because face it Melody dear, you are in no shape to fight a fly let alone a witch."

I scowled but read her mind any way, she really was telling the truth. I stared done at my feet and realized just how truthful she was being. Like my dad, I change outfits somehow when I enter my soul, or 'the checkered studio' as I like to call it but more on that later, the attire for my soul was my music note choker and a simple elegant short shelved u-neck dress with and a white ribbon dividing the chest from the rest of the dress with black close toed heels. My long white hair was normally done up in a half bun with little burgundy pearls adorning it as the rest of my hair flowed free. Basically I looked like I was going to a really fancy really expensive opera concert. Phantom had once told me that your clothes, as well as the basic appearance of the room reflected both your personality and the state of your soul. So I guess I shouldn't have been surprised at my appearance when Phantom summoned a mirror for me. My dress was wrinkled and torn, one of my shoes was missing a heel which explained why I felt so unbalanced, and my hair looked like a rat's nest and over half the pearls were missing. Not only that but my skin was so pale I probably looked like a ghost! Suddenly all the pain and tiredness from earlier came rushing back and I found it hard to breath. Looked like neither my soul nor my body was in good condition. If that witch really was serious about attacking Sparoti I was in no position to even think about stopping her. But I half to. "How exactly do you plan on helping me and why? Answer me now!"

"hey, hey, calm down!" she waved her grey taloned hands in a placating gesture. " 1: I'll gather up what blood I can, which should be easy seeing as your dear dad's past self has so kindly loaned you his blood and there is more coming from those iv things, and send out the black blood to the biggest areas of concern not enough to cause you to be taken over by madness but enough to seal the wound."

"ok I understand that but…why? What do you care?"

She smiled at me as if I were a young child asking why people drink water when there hot. As if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why Melody dear you don't fully understand the severity of this matter do you? If that witch succeeds and kills Sparoti which includes your dearest father, neither you, your brother, Damien, Lexi ect. None of you would have ever existed because your parents would have never grown old enough to have you. But more importantly if you cease to exist then, as a part of you, so do I. therefore it is in my best interest to get you fixed up as soon as possible so that you can go kill that witch!...also…." she trailed of and if I didn't know any better I would have thought she looked embarrassed.

"also …I find you amusing like a small annoying pet." All I could do was stare at her. For Phantom that was an extremely affectionate statement. Again if I didn't know any better (which I do remember I can read her mind) I'd say she almost was worried about me. Stunned I nodded my approval. With an over dramatic curtsy/bow and twist cruel smile she backed away and close her eyes. At least I think that's what she did because her beady red eyes were suddenly nonexistent behind her mask. Two heart beats later a wave of oily black liquid rose behind her and crashed down sending me sailing back into consciousness.

Groaning I slowly opened my eyes a fraction and was met with a blinding light that forbade me from opening them any further. I was sore all over but at the same time I could feel a feeling like thick water rushing through my veins, proof that Phantom was doing her job.

"Hey your finally awake, its ok I took you to the academy like I said, your goanna be fine um…...uh…."

I turned my head slightly at the sound of my Dad's voice. At first I thought I had heard wrong and it was my younger brother Zack because what I saw was a teenage boy who looked like a younger version of my Dad. But then I realized that the boy had white hair were as Zack had blonde hair. Slowly what Phantom had said started to fully sink in.

"_I'd hate to break it to you sweetie, but you really are in the past" _that meant that this boy sitting next to me really was my Dad. It was my Dad when he was my age. Another moment passed and I realized that his stuttering was probably didn't know my name yet.

"Melody" I was so sore and my lungs ached just from saying something as simple as my name. Oh man this is so not cool!

He seemed surprised when I spoke. "Excuse me?"

Even though it burned my lungs I force myself to reply. "My name….is….Melody." oh man and i thought my lungs hurt before? This is agony!

I heard Phantom's voice in my head. "you idiot stop that your body needs to be at peace for this to work! Now GO TO SLEEP!" and with those words and the comfort of knowing my Dad was near whether he knew who I was or not I allowed myself to be pulled back into the darkness for the millionth time that day.

**Another chapter done, man it was 5:30 when I stared this chapter and now it's like 7:00 these thing take longer to right then I realized! Tomorrow I'll hopefully be able to bring in the rest of the characters and actually get things moving. So until then **


	7. chap 5: Report enter kid and the sisters

**An: hey guys I'm REALLY sorry about the last chapter I went to reread it today to remember exactly where I was and found a crap ton of mistakes so again I'm REALLY SORRY. But I did go back and correct it I re-uploaded the chapter today. Once more so sorry, I'll be sure to re-read this chapter 2 instead of only once. Anyway pleased do enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 6: Report! Enter kid and the sisters**

(Soul pov)

I continued to stare at the pale sleeping form in front of me. After another moment or so I allowed my eyes to scan across her. Man she got messed up pretty bad! I felt anger rising quickly in my chest. You what kind of Waco could possibly have done this!? Sure I had only just met her but Melody didn't seem like a bad person at all and I have been told I have a great judge of character so it was highly likely I was right. So what could she possibly have done to deserve this? I was brought out of my musings at the sound of Nygus's voice from behind me.

"Well that's all the blood we need from you." she told me as she removed the needle and tube from both my and Melody's arms. When she was done she handed me a juice box. "Here drink this after losing all that blood you need to build up some calcium, also you may feel light headed for a while so don't do anything too strenuous for at least another hour or so." I nodded and it was quiet for a while as I drank greedily from the juice box. I hadn't realized just how thirsty I was. After running Melody a little less than half way across Death city and then donating blood I was extremely thirsty. I looked around for Maka but soon realized both she and Stein weren't there anymore. Nygus must have noticed my confusion because she said.

"Stein needed some help cleaning up the blood transfusion equipment before putting it away but one of us needed to stay here to monitor the girl and your blood loss so Maka went with him to help."

"Oh ok then" I replied and once again the room was silent.

"Has she moved at all or anything, the girl I mean?"

"Yeah she actually woke up a bit a moment ago; she said her name was Melody."

Nygus seemed surprised. "Woke up? With that concussion and those wounds of her's? That's amazing and she actually had the strength enough to talk? Hm. That's one tough girl unfortunately I can't say I've ever seen her around the academy and there's no file on her to say otherwise. I might just have to try and recruit her when she wakes up."

I could only nod my head in agreement as Nygus got out her clip board to fill out what little information we had on the girl.

"Any way Soul your done here and someone still needs to give Lord Death an update on the situation. I'll watch of over Melody." She added the last part after noticing my worried glace I shot at the silently slumbering girl.

"Fine I'll go update Lord Death, if Maka comes back before me tell her to just wait here for me please ok?" With that I left the room, like Nygus said I was a bit light headed but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle, and made my way to the Death room.

(Kid pov)

_Kling klong, klong kling_

The bell finally went off signaling the end of our class. As soon as our Substitute teacher left the class burst into a frenzy of chanting, gossip and just out right noise. Above it all could I heard Black*star shouting about how 'great a star he was' and how we should all 'grovel in presence of such a great and powerful god like him'. Honestly he's such a nuisance some times. He really should learn to shut up. But none can deny that he was quite a powerful mister. Not that I'd ever say that to his face. His ego was big enough as it was! Soon I felt someone poke my shoulder I turned to see patty with a curious expression on her face.

"hey Kid, what do ya think happened to the screw head guy?"

"You mean Professor Stein I don't know, the substitute said he was called on by my father for something."

She nodded and went back to making origami giraffes out of her homework.

Liz looked up from painting her nails, I don't know how but she always seems to be able to paint them so symmetrically in no time at all without even trying. I noticed that she had painted them blue in order for them to match her Sparoti uniform...she really did look beautiful in it…..whoa were did that come from?

"Oh yeah that reminds me! Kid? Maka and Soul were supposed to get back from their mission today right? You don't think something could have happened to them do you?"

"I can't honestly say, but that is a good point, whenever Stein is called like that now only been for medical emergencies now that the Kishin has been defeated. And the only teams going on missions dangerous enough for that nowadays would be a mister/weapon team like them so….." I trailed of as a dozen horrible scenarios played through my mind. One look revealed that she must have been thinking along the same lines as me.

"Kid I think it might be time to pay your Father a visit."

"Agreed! Patty, come on we're going to go see my father." I said as Liz and I stood, simultaneously making our way to the door as our second third Period teacher came in.

"Ok Kid!" patty saluted as she jumped up, giraffes temporally forgotten, and followed us. At first the teacher was confused until she noticed our Sparoti uniforms and that one of us was the son of her boss. Quickly I explained that I had urgent business with my father and we soon we were jogging towards my father office.

"Oh I really hope we're just over reacting!" Liz groaned out as we turned down another hall way.

"Only one way to find out sis, hurry up let's go!" patty all but yelled

"Patty quiet down a bit will you!? Some people are trying to have class ok!" I scolded her.

She made a serious face and saluted. "Roger that"

We stared to slow down when we got close and I noticed a familiar white haired figure ahead of us. "Soul?" I called out.

The figures turned around to reveal that it was indeed our albino friend. "What are you doing here are you and Maka ok?" Liz asked worry underlining her words.

"Huh, yeah we're fine. A simple mission like that? Piece of cake." He shrugged "what about you guys what you are doing here?"

I stepped forward and answered "we heard that Professor Stein had been called out for some sort of medical emergency. The only ones taking on missions that were dangerous enough to inflict damage that would require his help that we knew of would be you and Maka so we came to talk to my father about it." I mimicked his shrug "we were worried"

He raised his eyebrows "oh, well sorry to make you worry. Actually that's why I'm here." he explained to us about the girl named Melody he and Maka had found on their way back from their mission and how Nygus had asked him to report to Lord Death.

Liz was the first to respond "wait so you're saying that's there's a _third_ person with black blood and not only that but she was born with it? But…how?!" I had to agree it was little hard to believe. Once again Soul shrugged obviously just as awestruck at the situation as us.

"hey I'm only a messenger boy, I don't know all that technical crap. I just want to know what could have possibly happened that she would be in that bad a shape." With that since we had nothing better to do after we told the teacher not to expect us back for a while, we followed Soul into Father's office.

"hi, hello, was' up? Great to see you!" I couldn't help the inevitable sweat drop that followed my father's energetic greeting. He really did need to act his age.

"HI KID'S DAD!"

"Hi lord death"

"Hello father"

"Hello, I'm here to report the uh, situation with the girl"

After everyone was done with. My Father nodded in Souls direction after learning that he was here to give him a report. "Go on report away"

Soul obeyed and told father the same story he told us.

"hmm, well it's good that the girl, uh Melody right?, is recovering quickly. but the black blood situation _is_ troubling, I think I might want to speak with her as soon as she's well enough. Do you think you and Maka can bring her here when she is Soul?"

"Shure thing, is it alright if I go back and keep her company I can't help but feel responsible for her since Maka and I found her, not to mention she also has black blood like me"

"shure, shure. That's fine now run along you guys." We all nodded and made our way towards the door but before I could exit I heard my Father call for me. "Bye the way Kiddo what are _you _doing out of class hmm?" oh so now he wants act his age. I cringed but turned around and explained my reason all the same.

"oh well that's nice of you but next time wait until lunch or something of the like ok? Now if I'm not mistaken you have out door gym today correct? That should be exiting, You might want to hurry if you don't want to be late."

"Yes father"

With that I turned and left the Death room. Having no idea of just what kind of excitement was going to be waiting for me.

**AN: heheheh cliff hanger! If you want to find out just what 'excitement' awaits kid and the others then I'll need at least 5 reviews as payment or I'm not updateing. I'll give you a hint, melody wakes up. First person to guess what happens will get a say in at least one thing that happens in the chapter after the next one. Until then!**


	8. Chapter:6 she's awake

**An: wow I really should threaten not to update more often! I got like a 7 or so reviews! That's more reviews than any other day so far. Please by all means keep it up! And because you're so nice I'm going to make this chapter ubber long**

**Chapter 7: She's awake!**

(Maka pov)

Ok, there's something up with this girl. I can't quite put my finger on it but there was something. Not in a bad way or anything like that, I actually get the impression that she might be really nice. But still, and not just the fact that she has black blood even though that practically made my brain explode. A third holder of black blood? How is that even possible? But no that wasn't it. As I looked back and forth between her and soul I realized that the girl actually looked quite a bit like him, it was subtle, but it was there. She had snow white hair like him, and it might be coincidence but the way she slightly tucked her chin into her neck with her mouth hung open ever so slightly was almost exactly like Soul…and now I sound like a creeper, good for me! At first I wondered if she might be his cousin or sister or something but a while back Soul had explain about his family and all their dysfunctional glory to me so the sister thing was out as he only had a brother, Wes, and Soul never mentioned having a cousin with a description that match her. Also when we had found her Soul was worried like any normal person would be but it was clear that he didn't know her. Not to mention Soul got his black blood through an infection, he wasn't born with it like the girl supposedly was. But still…. ugh, I'm reading too much into this. She just another girl with white hair who happens to look like Soul no biggie! I shook my head to try and clear it. I really needed to take my mind off of this so I pulled out my latest book. Leviathan by Scott Westerfeld and got to reading. I was just at the part where Alek was about to wake up Dyren after the leviathan crashed when I overheard Stein and Nygus talking.

"I need to go clean this stuff and put the extra blood bake in the freezer/quarantine tank before it becomes contaminated but it'll take more than one person and one of us needs to stay here to watch over the girl. Hmmm do you think she'd agree to let me dissect her?"

"No one in their right mind would agree to that Stein, but you do have a point, the equipment does need to be cleaned and put away. But that's a two person job and your right one of us needs to watch over them and make sure Soul doesn't lose too much blood….." Nygus trailed off and without thinking I stood and walked over to them.

"I could help Professor, just tell me what to do and I'll do it." He blinked at me and then smiled after a moment. "Thank you Maka, the helps much appreciated. Here put these on" With that he handed me a pair of rubber glove and we gathered up the equipment and I headed out side to wash off the equipment while the professor went to return the unused blood. Half way through he came back and we were done in no time.

"Ok Maka I think we're done here, you can head back to the infirmary if you like."

"Ok professor, but you sure you don't need any more help?"

"No I've got it from here, but Soul should be done by now so you can go ahead and meet up with him." He waved his hand in a 'shoo' gesture I hesitated for a moment but made my way back to the infirmary all the same. After turning a corner I ended up colliding head on with some crazy person running through the halls. Rubbing my head I went to scold the person but he beat me to it "hey watch it! You're lucky your god is in a merciful mood today you little punk!" I swore under my breath. Only one person would say something like that in this situation. "Black*star what the heck?! Why don't you watch were _you're_ going?"

"Maka? Hey welcome back, not that I expected you to be gone for too long, after all no one can stay away from a Big star like me for too long! Sorry I didn't see you there." He rattled on as he stood and offered his hand. I took it and he haled me up like I weighed less than a feather.

"Black*star! Quite running through the halls like that you're going to run into somebody!" we turned around to see Tsubaki coming toward us with a worried expression on her face. Honestly, these two need to hurry up and confess to each already. Tsubaki already told us girls about her crush on black*star a long time ago, and according to Soul Black*star had all but yelled off the top of a building about his feeling for her to him and Kid. None of us were really surprised, after all there the only ones for each other. Everyone knows, that is everyone but them.

When she got close enough she must have noticed the red marks on our foreheads from when we ran into each other because she turned to Black*star with an exasperated look on her face.

"See what I mean, you really need to be more careful Black*star! I'm sorry Maka, but hey welcome back, where's Soul?" she turned to tilting her head questionably.

"Soul? He's in the infirmary." They stared at me for moment with eyes wide in shock and slight discernment.

"What"

"Nothing" Tsubaki said "you just seem pretty nonchalant about that is all." I stared at them confused for a moment until I finally caught on.

"Oh no, It's not like that he's not hurt or anything he's donating blood." I received another confused stare at this. Sighing I quickly explained about the girl we found and how since both she and Soul have black blood and she needed an immediate transfusion it was like knocking out two birds with one stone. It was quite for a moment while I let that all sink In. well three moments for Black*star.

"oh ok." He said "well I'd like to see this girl, after all a god must greet and get to know all of his subordinates after all right Tsubaki?"

"Oh, yes"

I shook my head. Yep they're defiantly the only ones for each other. "All right I guess, but Black*star you'll need to be quite since she's probably still sleeping"

"You've got it Maka, besides not talking should be necessary, just being in the prescience of a big guy like me should heal her up real quick hahahahahaha!" Tsubaki and I just stared at him and sweat dropped.

"Yeah…let's just go to the infirmary." As we approached I heard voices coming through the door. One I recognized as Nygus, the other was one I'd never heard before. It was obviously a girl and from the sound of it she was about our age. Her voice was easy on the ears but held an underlining of none too subtle sarcasm.

Black*star stared getting impatient. "Come on! On we just going to stand here all day let's get a move on!" and with that the mighty assassin lifted his foot on high and proceed to send the door flying across the room to reveal a startled Nygus and a speechless white haired girl who had her head turned to stare at the door. Shock evident even with her back turned.

Tsubaki stared in horror and mortification. "B-Black*star!"

"So your finally awake huh? I'm Maka it's nice to meet you" I spoke up trying to get a decent conversation going. She turned around obviously still a bit shocked. But she spoke clearly, her voice unwavering.

"Yep just woke up a little while ago hopefully for good this time, Ms. Nygus just explained to me that you and the boy I saw when I last woke up, Soul, are the ones one that found me and brought me here so, thanks." With her eyes finally open I could finally get a real good look at her. Her eyes were like little jade orbs filled with a sarcastic, mischievous gleam to them as if she knew something I didn't. Her white hair had been brushed recently brushed and reached just below her shoulders; around her neck she wore a black chocker with a music note on it as well as a necklace that reached just below her color bone with a Shinigami skull charm adorning it. When she smiled you could see her white sharper than most k-9's it was pretty yet kind of wired since not all of them were sharp the ones that were looked like stubby fangs. Over all she looked like a regular girl. Well minus the white hair but still. It was hard to believe that she was the third user of black blood. Black*star obviously getting tired of being ignored walked right up to the girl got all up in her face and stared at her long and hard. She in turn pulled her head back and regarded him with obvious annoyance. Poor Tsubaki just stood at the door with her head hung in defeat. Finally the girl broke the silence.

"Is there a reason your invading my personal bubble or are you just looking for a beating?"

Black*star pulled back just long enough and blinked at her before he slammed his hand against his back laughing as the girl winced in pain. Seriously Black*star can be such an idiot sometimes. I mean the poor girl just woke up and is dealing with a stab wound and a concussion and he wants to slap her on the back like that? Unbelievable!

Suddenly he stopped laughing and stared at her with a wide excited grin. "I like you, you'll make an excellent subordinate for your God, me the great Black*star!"

She stared right back and replied with obvious sarcasm. "lucky me"

But Black*star remained oblivious. "I know right! Finally another follower that understand the greatness of the opportunity they've been given."

"All right Black*star that's enough." Nygus scolded him before turning back to the girl. "now I understand that the last time you woke up you told Soul that your name was Melody correct?"

The girl, Melody apparently, nodded. Tsubaki came over and Spoke up. "Melody? That's such a pretty name." Melody smiled sheepishly and a light blush coated her cheeks.

"Thank you." It really was a pretty name but my mind was elsewhere. All of her reactions so far, especially her reactions to Black*star were almost exactly like how Soul would react in that situation. For a second time I found myself wondering just who this girl was. I was brought out of my inner musings when Nygus began to talk to Melody.

"Ok so we have almost everything we need for the official report except one thing…..Melody do you mind telling me your last name?" she asked as she brought out her pin and clip board. Melody hesitated and for a moment I found myself wondering just how bad her concussion was. But before I could say anything she spoke up. Her answer shocking us with disbelief.

"no I don't mind. It's…..Evans. My Full name Is Melody…Evan

_Dramatic line break_

(Melody pov)

I looked around at their shocked disbelieving faces. Man their reaction where priceless! Ms. Nygus and Maka made the connection first followed by Tsubaki and finally Black*star. Oh Black*star, and I thought he was hyper in my time! Jezze, comparing them together Uncle Black*star had nothing on his younger self. I mean he might still have a big mouth but I'd never seen him actually _kick a door down_! I made a mental note that if and when I get back to my time I would congratulate him on his getting his act together. But anyhoozle, back to their reactions. They stared at me in shocked silence for a good 5 minutes while I feigned innocent misunderstanding the whole time before they all turned to Maka. The future Maka had told me about how when she and my dad were younger that while practicly everyone in their group knew his real last name along with a few teachers such as Professor Stein, Spirit, Ms. Nygus and of course the Current head Grim Reaper at the time Lord Death. But he had only told her the complete truth about his family. So I guess it would make sense that they would turn to her right now. But unfortunately she wouldn't have an answer. Well I guess my funs over with, better to explain things to them now than to have their brains so shell shocked that they can't understand me later. So at long last I spoke up.

"ummm if I may?" they all swiveled their heads in my direction as if just remembering my presence. "I'm sure you all are wondering why I have the same last name as Soul correct?" their eyes widened even further if possible. Obviously wondering how I knew all this when they had said nothing about it. Yep defiantly need to explain before they start thinking I'm a witch or something come to spy on and kill them. "wait, just let me explain!" I yelped as I noticed Black*star and Maka getting into a fighting stance, Black*star motioning for Tsubaki to transform. But after my outburst they hesitated. "The reason, even though you'll probably not believe me, is because Soul is my Dad! I'm from the future! Please you have to believe me your all in danger!" Desperately I looked into each of their eyes trying to convey the fact that I was telling the truth. Surprisingly Black*star was first one to stand down.

"Prove it." He said simply. "fight me."

"Black*star! What are you thinking she's seriously injured!?" Tsubaki exclaimed, not understanding.

"It shouldn't matter, if she's really Soul's daughter then she should have at least a fraction of his traits and I've always been better at judging people in battle rather than in conversation." And with those words I understood.

"I'll do it." All eyes were on me. Ms. Nygus attempted to reason with me. "Now Melody stop this. You've been seriously injured. There's no need to put yourself further into harm's way over a story now is there?"

I scowled in her direction. A bit disrespectful I know but still she didn't understand. "Well you just answered your own question. I'm not telling a story. My name is Melody Lucile Evans and my father I Soul 'eater' Evans and Black*stars right my injuries don't matter. My Dad could be injured beyond belief and he would still stand and fight for what he believed in with all of his strength. That is one of my Dad's most redeeming features and I wouldn't, couldn't call myself his daughter if I couldn't even accept a challenge to prove the truth with as little of injuries like this!"

Everyone but Black*star stared at me in shock. They knew it was true though.

"little injuries?!" Maka asked incredulously "you were near dead when we found you!"

"Maka's right Melody." Nygus agreed "I'm sorry but injuries like that don't heal overnight and you haven't even been here _that_ long actually you've only been here for a couple hours."

"yeah about that." I said as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood I winced as I did so from soreness but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle, looked like Phantom did her job. Now Nygus on the other hand nearly had a heart attack. She jumped up telling me to sit down but I only held my hand up in a stop gesture. I looked at her and smirked. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Maka's eyes widening when she recognized the sharp toothed smirk. Grinning wider I brought my attention back to Nygus. "You see with your help and as well as my black blood I've managed to heal up quite nicely. I'm still really sore but." I looked over at Black*star "given the situation that hardly matters." I proved my words by lifting up my hospital shirt slightly reveling that the area that I had been stabbed had already scabbed over. I heard everyone including Black*star suck in a breath. Looks like even he hadn't seen that one coming.

"b-but that's impossible." Nygus stammered

"Not for me it isn't" I replied simply. Nygus was about to say something when Maka cut her off

"It's true look at the scab more carefully….it's black" Nygus did and gasped audibly.

"My God." She muttered.

Pulling the shirt back down and looked Black*star in the eyes "So you ready?" only nodded his head and walked out the door I followed close behind. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. This was going to be quite interesting. I flexed my lower arm as we approached the door to the outdoor gym area and felt a familiar tingling sensation run though it as it stared to glow a faint white light. As soon as we walked outside I had to bring up my arms cutting of the felling and light as I was nearly blinded. Just how long had I spent asleep anyway? We stared each other down from where we stood across from each other on opposite sides of the field. the group of students that were outside for class sensed that a fight was about to start and made room but still stayed in a semi-circle in order to watch.

"wait!" came Tsubaki voice. Black*star and I groaned but turned around to see her at the top of the stirs at the door with Ms. Nygus, Maka, and Sid who was the teacher for the outdoor classes if I remember right.

"the rules state that a teacher must be present for a duel to continue" Maka yelled. "so we brought Ms. Nygus but Sid agreed to oversee it instead."

Sid stepped forward "I don't know what you two idiots are thinking but I understand you just came from the infirmary young lady so be carefull."

"There won't be any need for that" I said just load enough that only Black*star and I could hear. Apparently he did because his smile widened a bit before he took his stance.

"True, but he does have a point so because I'm such a merciful God I'll opt not to use Tsubaki. But that about all I'm holding back got it?" I nod and take up my own stance pulling back my lips in sneer, showing off my sharp k-9s.

"good I don't want you to!" I yell back and it's on. He takes off in a run and pretty soon I can't see him he's moving so fast. I straighten realizing what he's doing.

"that's speed star" I exclaim but before I can react I'm hit with a barrage of kicks a he moves around at blinding speeds. I hurt so bad I want to cry especially when he hit the spot where I was stabbed. But that just would NOT be cool right now so I sit there and take it until I start to notice a pattern. It also helped when he started getting annoyed that I wasn't doing anything and yelled out in frustration giving away hi position. I smirked as I turned around and with a speed that could rival Speed Star I reached out grabbing his leg and flipped him to the ground pinning my foot against his chest. He stared up at me in surprise and I could hear the crowd suck in a breath.

"so" he said "future girl's got some moves"

I curled my hand into a fist and went to punch him but before I could he grabbed my arm and flipped me over to wear I landed on the ground with a thud. I cried out in pain as I hit my side. He on the hand used the momentum to switch our positions so that he was the one pining me down with his foot. The only difference was that instead of keeping an eye on mw he had how head thrown back boasting about how 'amazing he was that he had bested me as quick as he did'. I sneered up at him. The hypocrite he was the one that thought my never to take my eyes off my opponent in battle! No matter I only made thing easier for me. Quickly a yanked off his leg and brought my knee up as I back flipped away kneeing him were no man should ever be kneed. When I did all the guys in the area sucked in a sympathetic gasp. When I had landed on my feet he was on his knees biting his lip to keep from crying out in pain.

"That was a dirty trick" he finally gasped out. I smirked as I held my side. It had hut way worse than what I let on when I pulled that flip but I couldn't let him know that. So instead I taunted him.

"All is fair in love and war." I told him giving an over dramatic bow. Wrong move. He was on his feet quicker than I could blink and one heart beat later I felt an exploding pain in my gut were he had punched me. We fought for a good 20 minutes longer before he bought his leg up in a round house kick and sent me flying into the nearest tree. My whole body was on fire my side felt as if it were being stabbed all over again. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes but I didn't dare let them fall nor did I cry out I didn't make a single noise Instead when I hit the ground I just sucked in a breath, even that hurt but I made no noise, and stood. He in turned stared at me eyes wide in what looked like admiration which turned to surprise as I stood and looked him in the eye allowing all of my determination, anger, into my gaze. When I spoke the temperature dropped about 15 degrees. The remaining students who were hadn't left yet to one look at me and made their way inside past Sid, Maka, Nygus and Tsubaki it seemed like there was some more people there but I wasn't paying attention. Even Black*star stood a little straighter in apprehension.

"Are we done here? I think I've proven my point if you want any more proof ask me anything about this time period that only you or the other members of Sparoti would know and I'll answer. We're getting nowhere fighting these childish battles like this." I continued to stare at him but he only shook his head and chuckled.

"No we're not you see I'm just getting started! But you just ended the debate with your words. By saying that your running away! Soul would never do that. So I end my case. YOU ARE NOT SOUL'S DAUGHTER!"

Some where in the back ground a familiar voice rang out. "What!?" but I was to angry to notice.

"what did you just say you little (insert various insults/cuss words here)" by the time I had ended my verbal lashing I was out of breath.

"It's like I said." Somehow he had gotten behind me. "You're not his daughter." With those words he punched me but it was more than just a normal punch. "Black*star big wave!" he screamed out as he shot his soul's wavelength into my body. I coughed up blood as I fell about 5 feet away from the tree. From the way I landed I could see the new people who had arrived at the door and I was able to spot the one who had spoken earlier. When I did my heart sank and white hot furry began boiling in my veins. At the top of the stairs wide eyed, worried and overall confused stood none other than…MY DAD.

Black*star took his time walking over to me a crazy dirt eating gleam in his eyes…...was that really supposed to be my fun uncle who used to take me and Zackary and Damien along with him and the twins out for ice cream on Saturdays and let us stay up late and eat candy when he watched us when we were kids?...no this was his past self. And there was no way in hell I'd let him make a fool out of me and make me into a liar in front of my idol…..my dad. Silently I stood he stopped and smirked at me.

"Want some more I see?" but I didn't answer instead with my bangs handing my eyes and blocking my vision I brought up my arm allowing the all too familiar tingling sensation to travel across my arm as my arm stared to glow a white light and change its form. I heard him suck in a gasp ad he realized what was happening. I took one last side glance at my father through my bangs. Determination rising up inside me and I charged at Black*star allowing pure instinct to take over. It was on now. This time for real!

**I am soooooo sorry it's so late today. But I had to clean house to day so it didn't get stared until 4:30 and then I got distracted by the star trak movie that came on and it also took a while to right this but hey I got it done at least! Plus as promised at the top as a reward for your review I made it extra long my longest so far in fact thank you for your support and I shall see you later! **


	9. Chapter 7: it's the truth

**An: hey I'm back! 8 hours straight in a car just GOING there and with the traffic coming back is going to be 9 and Let me just say I NEVER want to make this drive again for as long as I live! On the bright side I can now proudly say that I have an U.s army solider for a big brother as he just graduated from boot camp. So join me in a round of applause for my dear older brother. But anyhoozle, it looks like I actually won't be spending thanks giving with family due to them having to work black Friday. So I get to update earlier than expected without having to deal with family drama! yay!**

**Chapter 8: It's The Truth**

(Black*star pov)

I don't know how that girl, Melody, knew all of that stuff about Soul but I do know one thing. There is no such thing as time travel and if you ask me the whole 'I'm from the future and I'm here to save you' act is a bit to cliché for my taste. But I guess the real the real reason I challenged her was because I was in denial. Too bad I didn't realize this until it was too late and she was charging at me with that murderous yet controlled gleam in her eyes. Her white bangs were parted her face was contorted in a rage that I had only seen in one person before. It was the same look that Soul had on his face when Maka had been injured in one of our past battles. Another point had been when her lower arm had transformed into that of a scythe blade. The design was like Soul's but instead of being black and red, her's was a rich burgundy and white. I cursed silently under my breath. I couldn't move, that petrifying gaze of her's just wouldn't allow it. I wondered what could have happened to make her so mad. But before I could even begin to figure it out she was on me bringing her arm down in a wide arc and I had to use Speed Star just to dodge her blows as she backed me into the tree I had kicked her into just a moment before. Just what was going on here? She's completely changed tactics from earlier. She went from taking and returning hits to just plain attacking, even going as far as revealing herself as a weapon. For a moment I thought I was goner as she pulled back he scythe arm getting ready to slam me through. But it never came instead I found myself going through Dejavu back to my first fight with Mifune as she simply slammed her blade through my hair pinning me with the fact Alone that all she had to do was bring it down to slice my face in half. She leaned just close enough that I could smell her minty breath. Jade green eyes burning in anger, disbelief, resentment? Probably all three.

"I don't know what your problem is _Uncle _Black*star" she spat putting emphasis on the 'uncle'. "But no one, I repeat _no one_ insults me like that in front of my Dad rather he knows who I am or not got it!?" she growled and I took a mental note of just how fang like her k9's really were. But wait in front of her Dad? I glanced over at the door and noticed with a sinking feeling that Kid, Liz, and patty had joined the others but they weren't the ones who surprised me. At the base of the steps with Maka barely holding him back from walking over here was a seemingly very angry very confused Soul. With a start I finally noticed the subtle similarities between him and Melody. She either didn't notice my gaze or she didn't care because she just continued to stare at me with a glare that could rival a ticked, adrenaline pumped Maka's before continuing her rant in a cold nearly unfeeling voice.

"I don't know when along the time line you actually evolve and mature from the blue haired monkey before me into the joking, fun, epic, kick butt uncle I know in my time but all I know right now from this fight is that it must be a long time from now." As much as I hated to admit it her words really stung.

"But that's not why I'm here. I'm here because a witch from my time attacked me and used my blood to travel back in time to this time period to kill you all and I'm sorry if you don't believe me but that's the truth and I have to stop her, with or without your help."

At her words I tore my gaze away from Soul and Maka to stare at her. when she was done her gaze softened surprisingly and she stepped back turning her arm back into a normal arm and offered me her hand. After a moment I shook my head. Curious as to why she was suddenly being nice to me after all that and as if reading my thoughts she blinked at me and offered a light sarcastic smile, her hand still out stretched.

"look as annoying as you may be at the moment you do grow up to be my epic, wonderfully irresponsible Uncle someday so it wouldn't do me any good to kill you just yet so just take the hand and be happy I spared your life."

I smiled back and took her hand. "ha, _you _spare_ my _life_?! _You wish. I just _let_ you corner me there was and is no way a squirt like you could possibly take on a big guy like me!" we both snickered and pretty soon we were both holding our sides in laughter. At least laughter was the reason at the beginning because almost as soon as we stared laughing our injuries fully took effect and next thing we knew we were holding our sides in pain. Melody more so and since I was the least injured I stood and put my arm around her waist letting her lean on me. As I helped her to the stairs I noticed that she hospital shirt was torn a bit revealing that her stab wound had re-opened a bit letting a thin line of blood seep through, the area around it bruised and turning a purple and blue color. I found myself developing a small bit of respect for her. She was hurt bad enough as it was in the beginning and I must have hit her pretty hard for her wound to have re-opened after being sealed with black blood. Yet through all this she had barely made sound. She was pretty good, not as good as me of coarse but still good. I also felt a bit guilty, after analyzing her in battle after she had her little outburst it was obvious that she was telling the truth which meant that we must really be in danger and she had come to help us. But what do I do? I call her out as a liar and fight her causing the further delay of her helping us.

"Sorry about that" I looked down at her curious as to why she of all people would be saying that.

"What are you sorry about, telling the truth?" She just shook her head. Up ahead Maka had gotten Soul under control and them and the others were staring at us confusedly yet happy that we had ended our fight. Soul however just continued to stare at Melody disbelief clear across his face. It looked like Tsubaki and the others had finally explained everything to him when Melody and I were making nice.

"no that's not it." She said at last. "It's just…..I lost control back there and I almost killed you. That back there….i should have known better than to go all out like that after just activating my black blood like I did, even if it was only a little bit. Also what I said back there about you being annoying and all that was completely uncalled for"

"Seriously? Don't worry about it, that's all over now and for what it's worth…I believe you and I'll help you smooth things over with the others 'Kay?" she simply looked up at me and nodded a pained smile ghosting across her lips.

"'kay"

(Soul pov)

Quickly I made my way back to the infirmary. It was like I told Lord Death, I felt responsible for the girl so it would only make sense that I would be there when she woke up. But once I got there I noticed that the door had somehow managed to be removed from its normal spot and had made it's way across the room. Judging from the foot print in the center of the door it looked like Black*star had come by. I walked in shaking my head at my friend's idiocy.

"Hey Melody, Maka I'm back." but as I looked around I found that nobody was there. "huh, that's odd" I understand the others not being in here but a half dead girl couldn't gotten to far could she? With that in mind I walked outside only to see two students running away from the outdoor gym door like their life depended on it.

"hey!" I yelled at them and stepped in front of them blocking their path, "where's the fire? What going on?" they looked at each other before the boy stepped forward to explain.

"it's Black*star and some new girl. They're outside having a duel but you don't want to go out there."

"oh, and why not?" I asked arching an eyebrow skeptically. What was that idiot up to now?

"well for starters there something up with that girl. According to the teachers and how shes dressed she just got out or should still be in the infirmary. But she's out there not only holding her own against Black*star but actually putting up a decent fight! And from what we saw last she still is and it's been going on for about 20- 30 minutes and they're both still fighting! Believe me you don't want to go out there it's crazy. Sparoti or not " at first I had been confused until I remembered I was wearing my Sparoti uniform, all of Sparoti was. And with those joyous words of wisdom the two ran off. Meanwhile I was figuring out just what they had told me and it wasn't adding up to a pretty picture. Black*star was fighting a girl with white hair fresh out of the infirmary, the only person in the infirmary description was Melody. Then I remembered the footprint on the door that could only be Black*star's. The picture was complete, and boy was it ugly.

"Oh man this is so not cool. What are you two thinking!?" I mutter as I take off racing towards the outdoor gym. When I reach the door I see that Kid and the sisters had beat me there. They looked just as frantic as I felt.

Kid was the first to notice me. "Soul! Did you hear about the fight?"

"yeah I heard about it! What do you think I'm doing here?" he simply rolled his eyes and walked over to the door with Liz, Patty and I following. As soon as I walked out there I understood what those two students were saying. From what I saw I wanted to crawl under a rock. Out on the field Melody and Black*star were matching blow for blow each bearing new injuries from this fight. I don't know how Melody was even awake yet alone going toe to toe with the assassin. My heart sank when the next blow was dealt. Black*star had round housed kicked melody straight in the gut sending her flying across the field straight in to a tree. With as serious wounds as she has you'd have thought she would at least cry out but she made no sound what so ever. Instead she simply allowed herself to hit the ground before standing right back up. It was as I she had something she had to prove. When she spoke I found myself taking a step back in apprehension.

"Are we done here? I think I've proven my point, if you want any more proof ask me anything about this time period that only you or the other members of Sparoti would know and I'll answer. We're getting nowhere fighting these childish battles like this." What was going on here? From the way she was talking you'd think she was from the future but how could that be? Sadly I just got even more confused when Black*star spoke.

"No we're not you see I'm just getting started! But you just ended the debate with your words. By saying that you're running away! Soul would never do that. So I end my case. YOU ARE NOT SOUL'S DAUGHTER!" my heart nearly stopped and suddenly the world only consisted of me and that moment when those words were spoken. _"YOU ARE NOT SOUL'S DAUGHTER!"_

"WHAT?!" I yelled out. It was then the others noticed our presence. Maka turned around shocked.

"soul? Wha- when did? How long have you been standing there?"

"long enough! What's Black*star talking about of coarse Melody's not my-" I chocked on the words "my daughter! Were the same age for crying out load!"

She looked at me obviously just as nervous and confused as me. I felt guilt rising up in my chest for yelling at her but still I needed to know what was happening here!

"well you see…..it's a real long story! One I really don't understand myself." She was about to explain further when she was cut off by Black*star's scream.

"Black*star big wave!" and soon Melody could be found lying on the ground this time she cried out but only a little. I stared at her in shock. Black*star began to walk towards her taking his sweet time. But before he had even made it half way Melody was on her feet facing him. Fury evident even in just the way she stood. I heard Black*star shout

"want some more I see?" but she didn't give any evidence that she even heard instead she lifted her arm and soon it began to glow. All of us, even the teachers, gasped in surprise.

"She's a weapon?!" Liz half yelled.

It was true, her lower arm had taken on the form of a sharp scythe blade almost exactly like mine except her blade was burgundy and white. Before anyone could say anymore she had charged at Black*star. It was as if she had become a different person in battle. Her swipes were fast and furious yet controlled her features stiff. From the way she fought it was clear she was well battle hardened. In no time at all she had switch the playing field from her just standing her ground to being in full control and with seemingly no effort she had managed to corner one of the academy's finest marshal artsiest. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore, I needed answers. I took off towards them, I heard the others calling my name asking me what I was doing but I didn't listen. But as I reached the bottom of the stairs I felt a hand grab my shoulder and pull me back. It was a touch I knew all too well.

"What do want Maka?" I asked slightly exasperated.

"I want to know what you're thinking marching off into a fight like that." She snapped.

Still not turning around I growled back. "Then answer me this; just what in the heck did Black*star mean by Melody not being my daughter. I mean of coarse she's not my daughter! Anyone can tell that! Were the same age! And Melody, she's talking like she's from the future or something! Maka what's going on?"

At the end of my rant I turned around to stare in to her eyes so that when she spoke I could know for certain whether she was telling the truth or not. I could feel her soul quiver in nervousness and confusion across our resonance link but that wasn't all I felt, there was something else there that I hardly I ever felt in her soul, Fear. For a moment I was afraid that I had sacred her but upon further inspection I discovered with relief that that wasn't the case. After that little moment of awkward silence she looked me in the eye and answered.

"look Soul it's like I said earlier I don't fully understand the stand the situation myself. BUT." She added before I could cut her off. "Basically what happened is that when she woke up she…..she said her Last name was Evans." She looked me deeply in the eyes trying to convey the seriousness of the situation. Consider it conveyed.

"What?" was the only thing I could manage my voice sounded strangled even to my own ears.

"Yeah that was pretty much our reactions too. At first we thought that she must have been a spy or something but…you never told her your last name did you?" she asked as if she wanted to confirm something.

I shook my head. "No, I honestly can't remember giving her my _first_ name let alone my last and if I did I would have said 'Eater'. Why?" I asked not liking where this was going. But Maka nodded as if her fears had been confirmed. Over in the distance we could here laughter. What the heck? Those two were at each other throats a moment ago what gives?

Maka shook her head probably thinking the same thing. "Anyways as I was saying, at first we thought she was a spy or a witch or something of the like but before we could do anything she mentioned you by name saying that 'you're probably wondering why I have the same last name as Soul' and that the reason was because she was 'your daughter from the future' and 'your all in great danger and I'm here to warn you.' Things like that." She let that all sink in.

"But Maka you don't honestly believe her, do you?" by now both Black*star and Melody were walking over to us supporting each other up and chatting like they were old buddies. I stared at Melody it was true I guess, that she did look a bit like me, and It wasn't that I thought the story was a lie I actually found myself believing it. But I needed to here Maka's opinion.

Maka sighed. "Actually I do. I took a look at her soul during the fight and Soul?" she waited for me to look at her before she continued. "It's scary just how similar your souls are. I mean they are actually quite a bit different but they're also a crap ton alike. Soul…..I think she's telling the truth." I nodded

"for some strange reason I think your right Maka." I glanced over my shoulder seeing Tsubaki raping up the same story to Kid and the Sisters who looked a bit shaken but they didn't look like they thought she was lying. Kid must have done the same thing as Maka and looked at Melody and my souls. The sound of groaning brought our attention back to the stairs. Melody was leaning on Black*star a bit more as she obviously had the worse injuries. When they finally did reach us at the door Nygus stepped forward to half-heartedly chew them out.

"now look at you two! You both look like you went through a shredder! You two march your butts straight to the infirmary especially you young lady all of that could not have been good for you wound black blooded or not!" they blinked twice before looking at each other and breaking out into big grins and started laughing. As it turns out laughing really is contagious because before we all knew it everyone was in on the laughter. As we all headed back to the infirmary everyone was apologizing to Melody and asking her a few questions here and there. Some of which she answered others she simply said that she couldn't since she didn't know just how it would affect time which I guess was reasonable. I laughed to but I couldn't take my eyes off of Melody. If she really was my Daughter… Black*star…. Man that's even more uncool than him beating up a normal girl and supposedly he knew! Seriously how uncool could he be today? Once we reached the infirmary Nygus pulled out the Band-Aids and some of those thick white bandage thingy's as well as a bottle of disinfectant and set to work fixing up their wounds as we all continued to ask Melody some questions.

Liz gave her a suggestive smile. "so do you have a boyfriend in your time?" at this Melody turned bright red and I found myself strangely interested in the question. Seriously I'm not her dad _yet_ why should I be worried about things like that besides that's uncool, that meant I was starting to be like that idiot Spirit. But still I couldn't deny that I was interested and apparently so was everyone else because we all went silent while we waited For her answer. Even Nygus paused to look at her.

Melody, still red as a tomato all but yelled out her answer. "what?! No! well I do have a boy whose a friend, my best friend actually, he's also my mister but we're NOT dating or anything like that!"

"uh huh, sure." Liz humored her. At this Melody gave her a halfhearted Glare. Next was Tsubaki.

"umm, I was wondering, do you play the piano like Soul?" the room went silent for a moment all laughter gone. We all said we believed her but asking a question like that made it feel all the more real. Tsubaki must have thought she said something wrong because she immediately started to apologize.

"oh um I'm sorry I didn't- you don't have to answer-"

"no it's ok." Now all heads turned to Melody who was giving Tsubaki a sweet smile. "actually I do but that's about all I play unlike my brother I'm more of a singer." Almost as soon as the last part left her lips her eyes widened as if just realizing what she had said she even went as far as to clap both her hands over her mouth to keep herself from speaking again

I couldn't stop myself from asking "your brother?"

Poor Melody looked scared to death but after about 3 minutes she removed her hands and shrugged. Not use in hiding it from us now.

"Yeah, I have a younger brother named Zackary but we all call him Zack. He's more of the musician out of the two of us. He can play a lot off instruments, acoustic and electric guitar, bass things like that. He doesn't play the piano though since he's more into modern music than classical." When she was done everyone responded with an 'oh'. Lastly Maka stepped forward.

"do you think you could play us a song?" none of us was surprised but Melody raised her eyebrows like she wasn't used to being asked to play.

"yeah sure, but I warn you I'm now where near as good as Dad" she said glancing in my direction nervously. Without thinking I nodded encouragingly towards her. She smiled gaining more confidence, and looked at Nygus.

"so are we free to go?" reluctantly Nygus nodded. And Melody Smirked. I was upraised just how similar it was to mine. "sweet! So, to the music room?"

we all nodded and She and Black*star stood groaning at how sore they were and we left.

(**IMPORTANT AN: look this song up it play's a TRUMENDOUS part in Melody's character as you'll learn in future chapters but seriously go to YouTube look up **_**breath taking piano piece jervy hou**___**it should be the first video**_**.**_** Again I cannot stress how important this song is to Melody's character)**

(still soul pov)

As we were walking I noticed that Melody was kind of hanging towards the back so I walked back to talk with her.

"hey I never did get to ask how you were feeling." Her head shot up surprised.

"huh? Oh I'm fine a little sore but it's all cool." We were quiet for a moment as we walked.

"so you actually believe me about you know…..me being your daughter from future?" I looked at her but she wouldn't meet my gaze so finally I spoke up.

"well I admit it's a bit of a shock but yeah I believe you. Besides only a cool person can kick Black*stars butt like that and as I'm the coolest guy around you would have to be from the future and that sort of coolness can only come from my genes so you have to be my daughter." She looked up surprised happiness beaming in her jade eyes and smiled. Before I knew it she had launched herself into my arms in a bone crushing hug. After one awkward moment I hugged her back and a chorus of "awwwwwwwww's" could be heard from the girls. Black*star stared shouting

"hey can we save the sappy family meeting crap for later I want to hear some music- ow!" the last part was from Maka slamming a book on his head in her famous Maka-chop.

"idiot! You ruined the moment!" Melody and I just rolled our eyes. Kid shook his head and sighed as he took out a key and unlocked the door to the music room.

"well he's right about one thing" he said "I'd really like to hear you play so if you would please, Melody" Kid asked as he opened the door and gave slight bow as he gestured into the room.

"uh yeah, sure." Melody walked past kid thanking him for holding the door open as she lead us in. the room was exactly as it had been when Maka and I had met here. In the center of the room was a large grand piano which Melody sat at with her back straight, fingers poised professionally. She looked at us and we all nodded.

"Go ahead and play." I told her. She smiled and turned her attention back to the piano sucked in a deep breath and began to play.

The song was sweet and well….melodic. As you listened it felt as if you were being wrapped in a warm blanket. The tune had a sort of comforting repetition to it. It remained this way until she reached the climax off the song. During that part of the song it's melody became more intense but it somehow keep it's comforting feel. Throughout the song Melody also looked perfectly relaxed as she played. Her eyes closed, a sweet graceful smile adorning her face and that mixed with the way her fingers glided expertly across the keys like a light breeze made her seem much older and mature. I looked around and found that everyone else had their eyes closed in contentment. When the song ended we were all reluctant to open our eyes. Even Black*star was calm. The room stilled into an easy quite

"That was beautiful." Maka breathed out and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yes I agree, that was truly breath taking." Kid praised her and She blushed. Kid smiled and continued "maybe you coming to this time was destiny, that or Soul here become quite intuitive in the Future because I can honestly say you were very properly named." Melody blushed again.

"Thanks, and maybe you're right because I actually get told that a lot in my time. Though normally it's after people hear me sing rather than play the piano. Probably since, now that I think about it, nobody except you guys, Zack and my closest friends have heard me play. And even my friends, except for da- I mean my best friend I mention earlier, have only heard me play a handful of times."

"Oh My Giraffe! Can you sing us a song pretty please~" Patty asked in a sing-song voice but before Melody could reply they're was ringing sound and kid pulled out a pocket mirror from inside his Sparoti uniform's inner pocket and stepped out of the room. When he came back in his expression was back to his usual stoic one.

"That was my father; he saw the fight and received the official report from Nygus. He said would like to speak with Melody."

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! What does Lord Death want with Melody? What is to be her fate in this time period? Send in some more reviews and you might find out in the next chapter! It is currently 8:05 and I still have about 2-3 hour left in this car before I can get home and actually post this. But hey at least I got this done. And seriously LOOK UP THAT SONG! If not for the story then just to listen to it. I swear my description of it really does it no justice. The only two words that could come CLOSE to describing it are in its tittle ****breath taking. ****Anyway please review and I shall see you tomorrow afternoon because as late as I'm going to be getting home I probably won't be getting up till then so goodnight! **


	10. Chapter 8: hitch hikeing down memory ln

**AN: hello and I hope you all had a wonder full thanks giving! Since my family's thanks giving plans were cut short we're having a Charlie brown thanksgiving. (toast, popcorn, and cookies) thank you to those who reviewed in this chapter we get a glimpse at Melody's time so please enjoy.**__

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR THE SONG MENTIONED IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. (Sorry I forgot to disclaim it.) They belong to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 8: hitch hiking down memory ln.**

(Melody pov)

Well, at least my Dad and the others believe me now. But I had forgotten about just who really mattered in the convincing department. The current grim reaper, Lord Death. I mean it's not like I was scared but really, who wouldn't be at least a bit nervous when facing Death. I had met him once or twice when I was little but that was only when I was at Damien's and he had happened to drop by for a visit. He wasn't exactly the go to guy anymore in my time. But this was it I was going to meet the grim reaper that commanded and made my parents Sparoti, Damien's grandfather, Lord Kid's father. THE grim reaper. So I guess that it was weird for my main concern to be my state of dress.

"Do you think he would mind if I changed first? I mean if I'm going to be meeting formally with Death; don't you think It would be better if I wasn't in torn, bloodied hospital cloths?" I stopped to ask. As soon as the words left my lips I felt like an idiot. But Liz and Maka stopped and considered it like it was a matter of the constitution. Maka seemed to remember something and smacked the bottom of her fist into her hand it an 'I got it' gesture.

"that's right I brought some cloths for you since you looked like you were probably my size, the jeans might be a bit snug but it shouldn't be a problem. If you want I can go with you to the infirmary and guard the door since _someone_ decided to kick it down. " She smiled at me after shooting Black*star a pointed look and my mother's face flashed before my eyes. I smiled back at her.

"yeah, thanks a bunch" she smiled at me again before turning to the group.

"ok I'll go with her and you guys go ahead to the death room so if we take a while you guys can explain to him why ok." They all nodded and followed kid to the Death room while we made our way back to the infirmary.

"Thanks again Maka, for everything." I spoke up after a moment of silence. I felt kind of bad for practically ignoring her this whole time but in truth, I was scared I would slip up like it did with Zack or like I almost did with Damien. I liked my time just the way it was and I didn't want to change it too much. But boy was it weird to be calling her Maka like this instead of what she was, my mom.

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it, ah here we are." We walked into the infirmary and she walked over to my old bed and opened the droor next to it pulling out a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans while I walked around the bed and found my converse. No offense to Tarzan or George of the jungle but going around bare foot like I was for this long sucked. "Here you go it's not exactly red carpet material but it's all I could think to grab at that moment."

"it fine this is more my style than that fashionista crap any way." We laughed at that for a moment before Maka walked over towards the doorway.

"I'll be over here pummeling the perverts if you need me." Giggling again I nodded and set to changing. When I was done I went to the nearest mirror to smooth out my hair and adjust my chocker and shinigami skull necklace.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you wear a chocker _and_ a necklace? Is it just for style or…what?" that's my mom, perceptive to a fault. I can't tell you how many times Zack and I have tried to sneak cookies out of the kitchen only to be caught by her even when she was in another room reading.

"well the necklace is part of an old promise and inside joke between me and my best friend and the choker…" I put my fingers against it gingerly as if it my bite, I very well couldn't tell her it is the seal for my black blood, it would probably scare her besides I hadn't even explained it to anyone in full in the whole 2 years I'd had it, well I had explained it to Damien as he was my partner but only him. I mean they understood that it helped me control my blood. Even Damien only knew how it worked but not how I got it to do so. After choosing my words carefully I continued my explanation to Maka, (god it felt wired calling her that but I couldn't afford to slip up until I finally understood how it would affect my time).

"The chocker was a birthday gift from Dad, he gave it to me the year that I would be enrolling at the DWMA. It was also a reward sort of thing for making it into the E.A.T class." It wasn't a lie that really was how I got it. My birthday was 2 months before the enrollment time so Dad said it would be for both. Maka nodded excepting the explanation.

"Oh, you're in E.A.T? Good job! Whens your birthday?" she asked as we made our why to the death room.

"thanks and it's June 16th." She thought for a moment.

"so you're a Gemini? That makes sense you match the description quite well."

"Yeah, you tell me that a lot in the future." It couldn't hurt to tell her that simple fact.

We reached the Door and I couldn't quench the anxiety building up inside me. Mom must have noticed because she put a hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"it's okay, I don't know why you're so afraid if your enrolled in the academy shouldn't you know him?"

"you would think so but…you promise to keep this a secret? I don't know how it'll effect time so none else can know okay!" she nodded and I learn in to whisper in her ear in case they were using the Death mirror to spy on us.

"well you see in my time Kid is the grim reaper, that's why I'm nervous I'm used to Lord KID not Lord DEATH." I whispered putting emphasize on their respective names. Maka's mouth formed a little 'O' in understanding before she walked up to the door and walking in with me following right behind.

"It's fine there's nothing to be afraid of he's not that bad, it's my papa, the current Death Scythe you have to look out for." I nodded feigning confusion and pretending not to know exactly who/what she was talking about. Yes my idiotic grandfather was defiantly someone to watch out for. Aunt Tsubaki told me that when he found out that my mom and dad were getting married he nearly killed my father and he nearly killed him again when he learned that my mom was pregnant with me. Luckily as far as I know he hadn't attempted murder a third time when Zackary came into the picture. But I credit that to the fact that my parents had told him when he was drunk and was due for one final mission before official retirement since my dad had long since taken over his post of death scythe. Even though Aunt Liz and Patty were still Lord Kid's personal weapons and held the official, official tittle of death Scythes, Aunt Patty had moved to Russia after meeting her 'soul mate' there and for the sake of symmetry as Lord Kid liked to say my Dad came in to help out so that Lord kid had two weapons as well as trusted friends to help advise him.

No sooner than when we could see the platform with everyone on it, an overly emotional sobbing red headed man that could only be associated with my grandfather came running towards us, or rather mom, crushing her in a hug.

"MMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKAAAA AAA!"

"MAKA-CHOP!" in two seconds flat he was doubled up on the floor unconscious, blood spouting from his head like a small fountain.

(Liz pov)

We all sweat dropped as Maka kicked her father's unconscious form out of the way like an old rag doll, muttering things under her breath. I swear those to really need to go see a consoler or something.

"Well, family feuds aside, it's nice to meet you Ms. Melody." Lord Death chirped in his cherry voice but Melody stiffened like she was being convicted of murder. Lord death chuckled at this and brought out his giant foam hand and motioned for her to come closer. She complied but not without a nervous gulp.

"Come on I won't bite, I just want to ask you a few harmless questions. I understand you've come here to warn us about an attack and it's my duty to protect my students so you can understand why I would want to know more about this." I couldn't help but feel loved and special by that. I mean it is his duty but to hear it like that warmed my heart a little to know that we were truly cared for by Kid's father. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kid smile a bit at his father's words as well and I felt the all too familiar urge to kiss him. Now I'm no idiot I know what these feeling mean. I'd known about them ever since he was captured by Noah and trapped inside the book of Ebion. A bit cliché I know but hey, I can't control when my feelings show themselves no can I? Anyway back to the matter at hand. Melody had calmed down and was trying to regain her cool composure. Key word: trying.

"yes sir, I understand what you're asking but the situation…not so much."

Kid took a step forward from his position next to his father giving her an encouraging smile. "it's all right just tell us what you know." His father nodded in agreement.

"Well, it all happened really quickly but on my way to my friend's house for a study date/sleepover I was attacked by a witch…" She went on to tell us about how when she was fixing the pictures in her photo album that the witch had appeared and attacked her. About how that when she had managed to dodge that the witch had been there waiting for here and stabbed her. She told us about how the witch had used her blood in a spell that had somehow turned the photo album into a time machine saying that she was going to 'rewrite time' by 'killing Sparoti' and how she had dragged her self over to the thing and without even so much as leaving a sign that she had been there except her blood or were she was going had come to our time only to be found half dead by Soul and Maka. By the time she was done the room had settled into a disturbed silence, Even Spirit, who had apparently woken up sometime around the 'rewrite time by killing Sparoti' part, simply sat there staring at Melody in shocked awe.

Lord Death stroked his non-existent chin. "hmm, this is quite the predicament. Melody you understand that this is quite a far-fetched tale and that I'll need to….confirm your story." Seriously? I thought we were done with this 'is she telling the truth or not' business.

Kid looked at his Father questioningly. "Confirm it, How?"

We all looked at Lord Death, all of us wondering the same thing.

"It's simple really as the head Grim Reaper I am allotted certain….abilities. Abilities you'll learn to use when you take over Kiddo. One of them allows me to take a look into a person's life seeing it all as if I were there so that I can judge weather or not they can pass on to the afterlife or not. A cinematic record if you will." **(Thumbs up if you got that reference)** we all nodded. Surprised at actually getting a straight answer from him.

"so let me get this straight" Soul said raising a skeptical eyebrow. "You're going to dig around in Melody's head and watch her memories like there a part of a home movie?" he asked incredulously.

"Pretty much!" Lord Death replied in a sing song voice. Poor Melody looked like she wanted to run away and hide under a rock. Not that I blamed her.

"your right soul except for one thing." Lord Death continued and Melody developed a look that clearly read 'what now?'. "I'm not going to be the only one witnessing it we all are." 3.2.1

"WHAT?!"

Lord Death sighed. "I'll just show you, Melody please come here, you to Spirit the mind must be at rest when this happens so we'll need someone to catch her when it goes to rest." Melody gave one last look at Lord Death like 'this guy can't be serious' and she and Spirit reluctantly walked over.

"now Melody close your eyes and everyone come here and form a circle." We complied. Once everyone was in place Melody closed her eyes and Lord Death raised his hand to touch her forehead when he did black lightning shot from his fingertips connecting his hand with Melody's mind, from there the lighting shot out and shot through each of us forcing us to take up a resonance link. As soon as the link was complete Melody's gave a light squeal and collapsed luckily Spirit was there to catch her.

"And now it begins." A shiver went down my spine when Lord Death spoke using his old voice, the one from before he founded the DWMA. At first everything dark but then the sound of a door being knocked on could be heard and soon the Death room disappeared and we were standing in the middle of a bed room.

"w-whats going on?" I squeaked.

"We are reliving some of Melody's memoires aren't we, Father?" Kid asked awe clear in his voice. Lord Death only nodded. The sound of the Knocking grew louder as the memory came into focus. Soon the voice of a woman could be heard.

"Melody, it's me can you open the door, my hands are kind of full right now!" the voice was familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Then a voice spoke up behind us.

"Yeah one moment!" everyone but Lord Death gasped in surprise. Behind us Melody stood setting down what I guessed to be her IPod. Looking around I realized that this must be her room. The walls were painted a light lavender color. On the wall opposite of the door there was a large window with deep purple curtains tied back to let in the sunlight. Her bed which sat parallel with the window had a white frame with black and white striped comforter. A small nest of green and black pillows piled up on top. On the other side of the room a simple white desk with a black wheelie chair sat against the wall. Sheet music pilled carefully on one side while what looked like homework was tossed carelessly on the other. I made sure to distract Kid when he tried to look over there. Next to it was a book shelf filled with all sorts of books, musical text books and biographies of famous singers and composers such as Beethoven and Mozart, plays such as Phantom of the opera and just plain novels. All over the walls there were pictures of Melody and people who were probably her friends. I saw Soul looking at those the most. There seemed to be a lot of her and a boy that looked a lot like Kid except with blue eyes and judging by the way he had his eyes crossed and tongue sticking out along with Melody he looked like he actually knew how to have fun.

"Melody come on!"

"I'm coming!" we all were brought back to the matter at hand when Melody ran straight _through_ Maka and Kid on her way out of the door. As she walked we were pulled along with her like we were on an escalator. We watch as Melody, dress in a navy blue tank top and grey sweat pants opened the door. Again all of us except Lord Death sucked in a breath especially Maka. Now I realized why the Voice was so familiar, because on the other side of the door was Maka albeit a grown-up Maka but still Maka. She didn't change much but this Maka had her hair tied in a low ponytail that reached just above her waist instead of pigtails. She wore a long white buttoned up trench coat with golden swirls at the bottom and the Sparoti logo on the shoulder so I guess it was her new uniform, instead of having tails at the end like normal it simply was split in half slightly towards the bottom making it seem like more of a lab coat, underneath she wore a pair of blue dress pants along with a pair of black,

"Oh my god, are you actually wearing heels?!" Maka shot me a look while the other told me to shush.

She was carrying a huge stack of papers that threatened to fall out of her hands at any moment. Melody quickly went to grab some of them as Future Maka walked inside.

"Thanks, where's your father I brought theses so we could go over the repots together." Future Maka asked as they made their way to what looked to be the kitchen.

"He and Zack went to the store to grab a few things." She replied as they sat the papers down on the counter. Future Maka shook her head at the dishes that had piled up in the sink and muttered.

"That man…he'll never learn." All of us even Lord Death this time chuckled at this, well minus Soul. Future Maka then turned to Melody. "what do you say we clean this up?" Melody nodded in return and walked over to the dishes.

"what are you doing?" She asked as Future Maka walked over to an old closet and pulled what looked like an old (for their time) CD player and CD.

"What, you think we're just going to clean? No, we're going to have some fun with this." She put in the CD and MAMBO # 5 started to play. Melody laughed as Maka danced her way over to the sink purposely bumping Melody with her hip as she went laughing along with her. Future Maka wasn't lying when she said that they would be having fun they spent more time splashing each other and dancing around then actually cleaning. We all laughed at their antics even our Maka laughed with us until we started teasing her about some of the goofy moves her future self was pulling off. By the time Melody and Future Maka were half way through the Macarena stared to play and after a bit more of them goofing off they had completely stopped cleaning to dance along with the song. They were at the part when they had their hands on their hips shaking them before repeating the routine when the door could be heard opening and two people walked in. sadly no one gasped as we were too busy trying stop laughing but we were still surprised. One was obviously a grown Soul dressed in jeans and a t-shirt the other looked like an ash blonde version our Soul dressed about the same. Both were carrying grocery bags and were watching Future Maka and Melody dance with extremely confused and disturbed expressions on their faces. They stopped dancing when Soul promptly cleared his throat. The two froze mid hand flip, mortified at being caught, the music still playing in the back ground. Finally future Soul spoke up his voice conveying just how awkward the situation was.

"well ,ugh, you two look like you having fun so ugh….um…Zack how do you feel about going back out and having a father son hang out?" he changed the conversation. The boy, Zack, quickly agreed.

"That sounds wonderful dad! lets go!"

"Agreed!" and with that the two ditched the grocery bags and made a mad dash for the door slamming it shut behind them. Future Maka and Melody remained frozen in their position long after the music had stopped. Suddenly the two burst out Laughing.

"That was hilarious!" Future Maka said in between bursts of Laughter. Melody nodded her agreement.

"Mortifying, but defiantly hilarious!" Future Maka looked at Melody and I nearly had a heart attack at what I figured out. Now my mom was pretty much the worst in the world, leaving Liz and I out on the streets for some guy. But there had been one time when I had been given affection from her. That one moment had seared itself in my brain so when Future Maka looked at Melody that look of affection hidden behind all of that laughter and amusement I knew. That look could only be given by one person…a mother. I looked around but no one else had noticed. Not even Maka herself. But before I could do anything the world went dark again.

"What? What happened is it over?" kid asked

"No, Memories are wild things, like dreams. When going through them like this they're going to shift through different, probably completely unconnected things, that's all that's happening we are simply about to witness another memory." Lord Death explained. When he was done the scenery had changed back into Melody's room but it was dark and I couldn't see anything and crying could be heard. The first thing we saw was a little girl about 5 years old whimpering in her bed as if she was having a nightmare of epic proportions. Soul identified her just as I realized who she was.

"Melody" his voice sounded strangled. But it was true. She whimpered one more time before she shot up bolt right in her bed with a muffled scream. She immediately ran out of the room (us being pulled along with her) straight into the living room were a man with white hair and tired red eyes sat watching TV. That tiredness left his eyes immediately and was replaced with immense concern when little Melody came running into the room and launched herself straight into his arms.

"Papa!" she cried and I felt my heart string being tugged at by the amount of fear in her little voice. Whatever she had dreamt about must have been horrible. I glanced over to our Melody but she was still out cold in a concerned Spirits' arms, he must be thinking the same thing about little Melody's nightmare binging a father himself. A look at Soul told me he was thinking the same thing too.

Future Soul hugged Melody back. "Hey, kid what happened." He tried to play it cool but his eyes betrayed just how scared he was. Little Melody wrapped her small arms around his neck holding on tight. "it was the nightmare again Papa! Why does it keep coming back? They were attacking me! There was so much blood Papa! And the blood was black! Why was it black Papa? Why won't the nightmare go away!?" she sobbed. Everyone was silent even Black*star and Patty, no kid should be having dreams like that, and for it to be reoccurring what was going on? Future Soul looked shaken up but managed to keep his voice calm and soothing as he held onto little Melody rubbing her back comfortingly.

"shhhhh, it's alight I've got ya. As for why it was black you'll understand why when you're older. But this is happening because you're special Melody.

She sniffed. "special?"

"Yeah like me, but don't worry as long as I'm around nothing would even think or hurting you. You know why?"

Melody started to calm down. "why, papa?"

He smirked "Because your Papa is the strongest Death scythe in the world and I'm not going to let anything hurt you got it." Melody blinked before returning a small smile before re-wrpaing her arms around Souls neck in a small hug.

"ok Papa." We girls couldn't help it. Tsubaki, Maka, Patty, and I squealed at just how cute this little moment had become.

"shhhhhhhh! Pay attention" the boys hissed and we all hot them miffed looks but complied.

A few moments passed and Future Soul went to stand up probably thinking little Melody was asleep. But that theory was proved wrong when her little hand grasped the think material of his shirt in a vice grip.

"mmm, papa where are you going please don't leave." She mumbled sleepily

"awwwwwww" us girls and Spirit sighed only to be shushed by the boys again.

Future Soul sat back down. "All right but it's getting kind of cold so come on." With that he picked up little melody, propped her up on his hip were she snuggled up against his side, and preceded to walk silently over to a closet and pull out some blankets before walking back over to the couch and pulling over one of those electric pianos wrapping the blankets around himself and melody. Little Melody must have realized what was happening because she quickly moved to sit in his lap. Soul switched on the piano and began to play Melody immediately calming down as soon as it began. None of us expected what came next.

"That's the pretty song!" Patty yelled.

"'pretty song'?" Spirit asked

Tsubaki explained. "before we came to the Death room Melody played us a song on the Piano, it was that song."

"well this explains why she looked so at piece when she played it." Kid noted

Maka nodded in agreement. "a song to chase away her nightmares when she was little, makes sense."

We all looked back at little Melody and Future Soul. The song was a little over halfway through and she had completely calmed down and was beginning to fall asleep. Once again the room went dark as the memory was switched out for another one.

"Well this next one should be the last memory we see, I believe her to the fullest now but I admit I'm a bit curious as to what this next one will be!" Lord Death said reverting back to his cheery voice. This time we stood in the middle of Death City Park on a warm sunny day. In front of us sitting on a bench swinging her legs back and forth like she was on a swing was Little Melody but she looked a little older possibly 7. Next to Her sat future Soul probably fresh out of work since her was in a suit. It was a black pinstriped suit with a red dress shirt underneath. He was had two ice cream cones in hand one was vanilla the other strawberry. He handed the strawberry one to Melody who took it with a big smile on her face while saying playfully.

"Your ice cream madam."

Melody giggled "thank you papa!"

Soul smirked in return. "You're welcome! I think this is a good way to celebrate don't you think?"

"yep! I'm like you now right Papa? I'm a weapon."

Even Lord Death was surprised at that statement. Spirit spoke up.

"Amazing, she can't be any older than seven but she already knows she's a weapon?"

"Apparently so" I told him. With that news we turned our attention back to the memory at hand.

The two of them sat there enjoying their ice cream, joking around and having a wonderful father daughter outing. But alas all good things must come to an end.

"hey Papa, since I'm a weapon then dose that mean that I'll be able to be badass like you when I grow up." Future Soul nearly choked on his ice cream.

"what did you just say?"

"I was wondering is this means that I'll be badass like you papa?" she said tilting her head in confusion.

"Melody Lucile Evans were on earth did you here that word from!?" Soul interrogated switching from fun hang out mode to responsible parent mode. Poor melody didn't know what she had done wrong.

"what word Papa?"

"The…word you just said. You know…"he hesitated obviously not wanting to say I t in front of his 7 year old daughter. I myself found this situation rather ironic since our Soul could cuss like a sailor. Finally Future Soul clarified for his daughter with a sigh. "Badass, who did you here that from?"

Little Melody's mouth formed a small 'O' in before explaining but still not understanding what she had done wrong.

"I heard it from uncle Black*star when he was watch me and Zack last week. During a movie he said that the main character was 'badass' when I asked him what that ment he said that he could kick butt. Why?"

Future Soul face palmed while our Soul gave Black*star a look like 'you can't be serious she 7!'

Future soul shook his head which still rested in his hand muttering. "Black*star that idiot that's the last time I'm leaving them with him over night." Before turning back to Melody.

"now look Melody you're not in trouble this time because you didn't know any better but don't you ever let me catch you saying that word again understand that's a bad and un lady like word and you shouldn't be saying It got it?"

Melody nodded. "yes papa I promise not to say it." That was the last thing we saw as everything went dark again and we were back in the Death room our resonance link ending. We all stared at Melody.

"What a childhood." Black*star commented. We all nodded our agreement unable to say much else.

"well then schools pretty much over now and it's a Friday so you kid go home now but before you do do any of you mind taking Melody with you." Lord Death asked

"We will lord Death its only right." Maka said and soul grunted his approval and walked over to take Melody from Spirit. We all said our good byes and left the Death room.

"hey why don't you all come over to our place so that when Melody wakes up we can all be there." Maka chirped looking.

"yes that would be pleasant, what do you think, Liz, Patty?" Kid asked us.

"I'm all for it." I approved

"Yeah that will be so cool!" Patty agreed.

"I'll go if Black*star goes." Tsubaki replied

"Of course your god will be present!" Black*star yelled

"yeah about that." Soul said as he handed melody over to Maka who looked at him questionably.

"yeah what's up soul?" Black*star asked

Soul cracked his knuckles and we all sweat dropped except for Black*star who remained oblivious and Patty who was too busy poking Melody's cheek to pay any attention.

"Well you did kind of beat up my daughter and that's just not cool. It would still have been uncool if she were just another girl but my daughter; well you'll understand why I have to do this no hard feelings." Black*star's eyes widened as soul pulled back his arm curling his hand into a fist. But it was too late. Soul punched Black*star knocking him straight to the ground. Meanwhile all of our jaw dropped at the sight.

"oww man that hurt!" Black*star wailed as he cradled his hurt cheek. Soul walked over and offered him a hand which Black*star took hesitantly.

"sorry but…" his voice trailed off as he spoke with a shrug. Black*star nodded his understanding.

"it's all right I kind of deserved it." And with those words Soul took Melody Back from Maka and we headed to their apartment.

**An: DONE! Took me yester day and a few hours of today to get this done. It would have been out yesterday but you know it was thanks giving and I got side tracked with our tradition of watching ****Charlie brown thanks giving****or whatever it's called and then we watched ****Medea's witness protection program. ****Which is the funniest movie ever by the way and when that was all over it was 11 and I didn't feel like writing any more. But on the bright side this is my longest chapter EVER so…..yeah. love it hate it please review.**


	11. Chapter 9: breakfast fun

**The reason I didn't update yesterday and why it's so late today: Christmas lights/decorating 'nuff said**

**Chapter 9: settling in **

(Maka pov)

It's had been a few hours since we got back and Melody still wasn't awake. I was starting to get worried, she had already slept past dinner and it was starting to get late.

"I wonder when she'll wake up?" I thought out loud.

"Don't know, but if you think about it, it's pretty understandable why she's still asleep." Tsubaki replied.

Liz raised an eyebrow questionably yawning as she asked. "how so?"

"well she did have a near death experience, woke up only to go all out fighting black*star, got wounded again from that, then father caused her mind to reveal her memories to us by forcing her soul to take up a chain resonance with us for a quite a long time. Plus she did go through the experience of time travel." Kid ticked off each event on his finger as he explained.

I nodded trying desperately to keep my eyes open. Soul had already gone to bed earlier, the poor guy had been up driving since last night after our mission with barley a wink of sleep only to come back and have all of this dropped on his lap so it was highly understandable that he would tired.

I yawned and looked at the clock, it was already 10:30. "Alright how about we all go ahead and get some sleep, I doubt Melody will wake up and try to run way or anything." Everyone nodded and went to their respective sleeping places and all but collapsed when they reached them. Shaking my head at my friend's antics I made my way to my room. Once I got there I checked on Melody, when we got back Soul and I had pulled out one of those blow up mattress and put it in my room for her. After confirming that she was indeed still asleep I collapsed on my bed and fell into a peaceful slumber.

*CRASH* *CLANG* "IDOIT WATCH WHAT YOUR DOING!" jumped up and nearly landed on the still slumbering Melody. i through my door open and made a b-line for the kitchen.

"What's going on in here?!" I yelled as I turned the corner and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh high Maka." Sitting in front of me covered in flour was Soul and the rest of the Gang. Soul was the one who had greeted me. Liz and Patty were trying to comfort Kid who was having one of his OCD break downs due to the mess, and Tsubaki was busy scolding Black*sat for something and the bag was right behind him, I would guess that he was the one who spilled the flour.

Soul attempted a weak laugh. "yeah about all this, well ya see we all got up an hour or so ago but you and Melody were still asleep so we didn't want to wake you up. But we were all kind of hungry so I offered to make breakfast…..hey what's with that look I can cook just fine!" he added the last part after I had stared at him with wide eyes silently praying for the person who got stuck with him in the future…oh poor Melody, god I hope her mom could cook or else that child must have had the worst diet on earth. I shook my head and motion for soul to continue his explanation.

He shot me one last offended look before doing so. "so yeah like I was saying, I offered to make breakfast but Tsubaki and Kid said that they wanted to help since it was the polite thing to do or something like that, which lead to Liz, Patty and Black*star wanting to help. I didn't see any problem with it so I let them. Everything was going fine until it came time to do the pancakes and Black*star went to grab the flour out of the cabinet and accidently split some flour on Patty's head who thought that that meant that black*star was trying to start a food fight so she reached into the bag and tossed some at Liz who was surprised and smacked the pan she was she was getting against Black*star's head causing him to fall and the bag of flour to turn into a smoke bomb which lead to this." By the time he was done Liz and Patty had successfully coxed Kid out of his meltdown and he and Liz were scolding Patty. Tsubaki was trying to get Black*star to clean up.

I clapped my hand together to get their attention. "All right this kitchen isn't going to clean it's elf so let's get a move on! Also seeing as pancakes are now not an option how about eggs, toast and bacon?" they all gave their approval and just as I was about to assign them there different areas to clean I heard a loud yawn behind me.

"Good morning gu—whoa what happened in here!?" Melody asked as she surveyed the damage.

"Well Soul was going to cook breakfast-" I began to explain but Melody cut me off.

"Dad cooking? Oh you poor souls." she stated sympathetically.

"Hey!" soul protested.

"Sorry daddy dear but as far as I know you can't cook worth a flip. The British can cook better than you." **(an: no offense to any British people reading this I actually have a family member who is British and he can cook some delicious stuff. This is just a part of Melody's character.) **I nodded my head in agreement.

"Anyway let's get this cleaned up before we do anything else." I then went on to give each person their individual tasks. When we were done I ordered everyone out of the kitchen except for Tsubaki who I knew I could trust with helping me.

"Man what a morning." I sighed

"We didn't mean to make a mess, Soul just wanted to let you sleep. But, um, if you don't mind me asking is Soul's cooking really that bad?" I was about to answer when someone beat me to it.

"Yep, well, He is in my time at least." We turned to see Melody leaning against the wall, a smirk on her face.

"Melody what are you doing in here? I thought I said for you guys to wait in the living room." I asked

She shrugged in return. "No offense to them but I'd really rather stay with the intelligent people. Said people happen to be you and aunt Tsubaki, I mean Lord Kid is smart but Uncle Black*star accidently mention the stripes and well…." She trailed of not needing to finish the statement.

"_Lord _Kid? _Aunt_ Tsubaki? _Uncle _Black*star?" Tsubaki asked curiously.

Melody's eyes widened not realizing until now what she had said. "oh well, in my time you and unc- I mean Black*star as well as everyone else are my honorary aunts and uncles." She explained "as for the 'Lord Kid' thing well….."she looked behind her to make sure no one else was listening. "It's like I told Maka." She gestured for me to finish and I obliged, leaning over to whisper in Tsubaki ear.

"In her time Kid has taken over as the Grim reaper." Tsubaki nodded in understanding.

"Well let's get cooking, Melody you do the eggs, Tsubaki you do the bacon and I'll take care of the French toast." I instructed. Tsubaki nodded and Melody gave playful salute. We were half way through when Liz walked in holding something behind her back.

"Why Maka" she sang, a sly smirk on her face. "don't you want some music to have some fun while you work?" oh no, I did not like that tone at all. Melody didn't hear anything past 'music'.

"Music? But of course we would want some, bring that sucker over here!"

"if you say so~" she sang as she sat down Soul's CD player and pulled out one our home made dance mix CDs.

"Now Liz that's just mean." Tsubaki laughed. I raised an eyebrow questionably

"What are you talking about?" Melody and I asked in unison. But upon closer inspection I realized it was the same CD player and CD from Melody's memory.

"Oh no." I groaned

"Oh yes!" Liz teased holding up the items

"What are you guys talking about?" melody asked, completely lost. Tsubaki sighed.

"well when we were….well….you know, looking through your memories we sort of kind of wel….." liz got fed up with waiting.

"We saw you and future Maka dancing the mambo # 5 and Macarena while cleaning a few dishes before Soul and some younger blonde version of him walked in."

Melody nodded before the information set in. when it did the poor girl turned 50 shades of red.

"w-w-w-what?! Um…I mean...uh." she cleared her throat. "That's a cool story bro. and that blonde look alike of my dad was my younger brother Zack." She tried to sound cool but she was still red as a tomato. we all laughed.

"uh guys do you smell something burning?" Liz asked.

"oh crap!" Tsubaki, Melody and I yelled in unison. Quickly we saved the food and called everyone in to eat.

"Man that was good!" Black*star yelled patting his now bloated stomach. Soul looked around.

"What are you looking for?" I asked him

"anyone seen Blair?" and if summoned by her name alone the door slammed open and Blair came running in with a what looked like a back pack in her hand. As she approached I noticed it had splotches of red paint on it. No, not paint, blood.

"Maka, Soul! I think someone might be hurt Nya~" I jumped up

"What do you mean?"

"I found this in the alley way next to the apartment! Nya~" she held up the bloodied backpack.

"My pack!" Melody Jumped up. We all turned to stare at her.

"um, not to sound rude , but who are you Nya~?"

"this Is Melody, she my…daughter, from the future." Soul explained still not used to the fact that Melody was his daughter.

"I'll explain later." I told her after noticing her confused expression. "Melody, what are you talking about?"

"It's just as I said, that's my backpack. Remember, I explained in the death room that I had been on my way to a sleep over at my friend's house when I had been attacked. Well that's my bag." She nodded towards the object in question. "if you don't believe me open that sucker up and the first thing you'll see should be an orange IPod and a Black and white Samsung galaxy."

"Samsung what?" Black*star asked

"Sorry, new modal from my time." Blair did as told and found exactly what Melody described among other sleepover items.

"Yeah so if you don't mind…." Melody trailed off as she reached out to the bag. Blair in turned handed it over. Melody growled at the state of it. "Freaking witch, making me get blood on my favorite bag! Oh well I guess it kind of look kick ass. Hey do you guys mind if I go get a shower and change after everything I feel really grungy"

"no it's okay bathrooms right down the hall to the left." I pointed out.

"hey, how about we all head to the basketball court after you're done?" Liz suggested we all agreed and Melody went to get ready.

**Short I know but I'm kind of having writers block and didn't know what else to do. So if anyone has any ideas that would be great! Also how do you all feel about one or more of Melody's friends coming back in time as well? Please review and give your opions and I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully with a chapter that actually matters.**


	12. Chapter 10: the witch

**Here's the new chapter and yes this actually is important to the plot.**

**Chapter 10: the witch**

(Tsubaki pov)

Melody's been acting pretty weird today. Of course I've only known her a short time but something seemed be bothering her. She was silent the whole way to the Basketball court unless someone spoke to her directly and even then the answer consisted of only a few quick words. But like I said I've only known her for a short while, I could be seeing things. The moment we arrived at the court Black*star quickly announced that he would be one of the team captains. Soul volunteered to be the second. The teams were set up like this. Black*star's team: me, Patty and Kid. Soul's team: Melody, Liz, and Maka. The first team to reach 18 points, for the sake of Kid's OCD, would win. Black*star was about to say something, probably about some kind of penalty, when Melody cut him off.

"Um, what about the penalty's?" she asked. Everyone but Black*star, Soul, and Patty looked at her like 'why did you say that?!' Black*star through back his head in laughter.

"hahahaaha! you just read my mind, so my future pupil, you will come up with the penalty for this God's team!" when he said that Melody thought for a moment before a truly evil grin appeared on her face that would make the Kishin himself pee his pants. We all backed away, even the people on her own team. I even heard Maka and Soul wondering aloud if her black blood had suddenly gone haywire.

She gave a sadistic chuckle before speaking, "all right, if we win we get to make everything and I mean _everything_ in kids house asymmetrical."

Kid' eyes began twitching as he tried to picture the horror.

"ha! That's it! No I know that my future self had to of taught you better than that!"

Melody gave another evil grin. "Oh but you didn't let me finish. While Dad and Maka are doing that, Liz and I will be taking _kid_ to _your_ houses to make them _completely _asymmetrical as well."

She watched kid crumble to the floor crying. "Why are you only punishing me?!"

It was official, I really hoped Black*star never tried to challenge her to a fight again. Already before the game had begun she had crippled one of our strongest player's and that grin told me there was even more to this penalty, and this was just a basketball game! I found myself wondering that with her mind a full operation now, and if she was this merciless to her enemies in a simple game of ball, what would she be like in a _real_ fight? I was brought out of my reverie when she continued.

"I'm still not finished Kid, after Dad and Maka finish with their end they'll call us and we will get the rest of you along with kid and you'll have to clean up Kid's _entire_ mansion under Kid's super vision."

We all groaned, even Black*star and Patty seemed a little wary of the game now. Kid seemed a little bit better after hearing the last part but I could tell just the thought of all those things was messing with his OCD. Yep, defiantly did not want to be her enemy in a fight. She had just successfully wiped out the morale of our team. Looking over at her team Soul, Liz, and Maka were giving her high fives. I looked at Black*star who was desperately trying to come up with something to match it.

"A-all right, but if we win you guys have to…" he snapped his finger when he came up with the answer. "you guys have to spend at least half of the day at Steins lab!"

"Black*star that's murder!" I screamed at him. But none the less Soul accepted with a gulp. Needless to say with the stakes so high it was an intense game. As it turned out Melody was really good at basketball picking up the slack when Maka was confused. The final score was 16-18 with Soul's team as the winners. Currently Kid was in a corner having one of his OCD attacks while Patty and Liz tried to bring him out of it, though Liz smiled in triumph as she did it. Black*star was shouting at the top of his lungs wondering how a 'big star like him could have lost' before he was silenced by Maka hitting him over the head with a book. I sweat dropped as I watched him fall to the ground, blood spouting from his head like a fountain. Out of the corner of my eye I saw melody sitting on a bench catching her breath, staring of into space with a nostalgic look in her eyes. I had to admit though she had cleaned up pretty well and her cloths from her time fit her much better than Maka's. She had on a Black and blue stripped long-sleeved shirt on underneath an off the shoulder black shirt that was held up by two thin spaghetti straps. It had a picture of a pair of those bulky headphones that fit over your ears, the wire spelling out 'got rhythm'. Underneath she wore a pair of black jeans with black and white lace up converse boots over them. For accessories she wore her Black music note choker and shinigami skull necklace along with black fingerless gloves. The Dark colors really made her jade eyes and white hair stand out. All in all she really was pretty. But I couldn't bring my attention away from the sad, distant look in her eyes.

"hey, what's wrong?" I asked as I sat down next to her putting a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a bit at the contact before realizing it was just me.

"huh, oh hey, it's nothing I'm fine." She said looking at the ground.

I gave her a reassuring smile. "it's okay you can trust me, whatever it is I promise I won't laugh or anything." Melody was quite a moment before replaying.

"It's just; well….I can't believe that I'm actually in the past ya know. Plus it's already another day, dad and the other have surely noticed I'm gone by now, and my mom was supposed to come back from her mission today and now the first thing she's going to hear is that I'm missing. Plus considering the amount of blood I left behind in that alley way their probably going to assume the worst…Damien, my best friend, he's the one I was supposed to have the sleep over with, is probably out of his mind with worry…and here I am playing basketball when I should be looking for that witch." Her voice held so much guilt and sadness I couldn't help but to pull her into a hug. She seemed surprised at first but settled into it after moment.

"It's okay, look finding a witch like that takes time and you were injured. I can tell you with the up most certainty that our future self's would have wanted you to rest and heal before charging off like you want to do. Plus with that in mind about us being worried should strengthen your resolve to get back your time right. And the only one that knows how to do that is that witch and to fight her you'll have to be in top shape correct?" she nodded and smiled a bit

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks."

I smiled back. "Happy to help." Suddenly Kid stopped mid rant and stood straight up eyes hardened and focused on something only he could see. At the same time Maka quit arguing with Black*star and stood bolt straight eyes wide in disbelief yet hardened by many years of fighting.

"What is it?" Liz asked.

Maka and Kid spoke in unison, eyes hardening further. "A witch."

"A witch in the middle of Death city but how?" I asked.

Maka shrugged "don't know all we know is that she's" Maka cut herself of with a gasp Kid had a similar reaction.

"what? She's what" Liz asked a bit impatient. Kid answered this time.

"she's here." As soon as he said those words the air around us seemed to vibrate and a woman dressed in a black cloak and witches hat walked in. the hat covered he face but you could still see her fiery red hair flowing out from beneath it. When she spoke her voice was high pitched and cruel.

"hehehe, look what we have here, Sparoti all together waiting for me like fish in a barrel."

Melody jumped right up like someone had struck her butt with a pin. She pointed a shaky finger at the witch her voice dripping with fear and venom like anger.

"You! You're the witch that attacked me!" the witch looked up revealing her cherry blossom pink eyes that were filled with a cruel intelligence her expression turned to one of distaste when she saw Melody.

"Ah yes, you. Survived my attack did you?" her lips curled into a cruel smile. "Come to try and save your little family? Well, I have news for you dearie that's not going to happen. But I admit this should be fun. I'll make you watch as I kill off each one of them one by one and maybe tap back into the future a bit and let you listen to the screams of your loved ones being erased from existence combined with the scream of them in this time. Once that happens I watch gladly as I kill of your dear daddy here and listen to beautiful sounds of your screams as he dies and you are erased from existence!" She let out a horribly high pitched and annoying laugh when she was done as we all saw Melody, consumed by the horrible idea; fall to her knees shaking in fear as tears poured down her face.

"Who are you?! Why exactly are you here?" Soul yelled, clearly outraged.

The witch flashed another wicked smile. "I am the song bird witch. Míngqín and I am here to kill you all and erase your very existence from history!" the witch, now identified as Míngqín replied and her voice dripping with insanity.

_dramatic line break_

(Future Soul pov: a few hours after Melody had been pulled into the album)

Melody had left a while ago and Zack had locked himself in his room to study. Some people say that it was scary how much he looked like me but honestly I think it's scary how true that is and yet at the same time he's almost exactly like Maka in personality. Speaking of Maka I really need to right down the time that her plan lands so I can go pick her up. Standing I walked towards our bedroom on the way there I notice that Melody had left her door open. I went to close it but something caught my eye. Upon walking over to it I noticed that it was Melody's phasmology text book. Shaking my head I picked it up and pulled out my cell phone to call her and she if she wanted me to bring it to her or if she was simply sharing with Damien but all I got was a buzzing sound I tried again but got the same thing. Since it sounded like the tone I got when the line was busy I thought nothing off it. But still she would need her book so I figured I would just go ahead and bring it to her.

"hey Zack, your sister forgot her text book so I'm going to go give it to her I'll be back in a little bit! You know the rules!" I shouted at him.

I got a muffled "'Kay" back.

Not too long after I left I came up to an alley way, a picture on the ground caught my eye. Bending over to get a good look at it I realized it was one a picture of Maka, me, and the rest of the gang back when we were still Academy students. It must have fallen out of the photo album that Melody was carrying. But when picked it up I noticed that part of it was coated in a sticky red substance. My eyes widened in shock when I identified the substance as blood. Now that I was paying attention, I took a step into the alley way and was immediately hit by the coppery stench of blood, and lots of it. That's when I noticed the Photo Album covered in blood sitting not too far from a giant puddle of the stuff. A trail of it stretched from the puddle to the album as if someone had dragged themselves over to it after being wounded. By the looks of it the blood was just a few hours old. I felt my heart stop for a second. _A few hours…that's when Melody left….but….no it couldn't be!_ I thought panic and fear taking a hold of my heart and soul. That album was clearly our family album but…. I raced over to the nearest reflective surface all but carving in the death room's number upon its surface. I forced myself to take deep and even breaths. After a few moments Kid appeared on it's surface.

"ahh, Soul I was just about to call you, Damien said that Melody had still not arrived and I was wondering if she was simply running a bit late…..Soul?" His voice trailed off, he must have noticed the look of pure fear and panic on my face. I couldn't hold it in any longer. Taking one last glance at the burgundy liquid behind me, I felt a rage I hadn't felt in a long time begin to work its way through my sou. Turning Back to Kid l looked him dead in the eye my voice cold as the grave.

"Death the Kid, you have approximately 10 seconds to tell me if my Daughter's soul is still in Death City."

**Oh looky there another cliff hanger! Man I hate school! We just get back from break and my English and history teachers decides it would be a good idea to assign us an essay for homework so I didn't get to even start on this until about 6:00 or 7:30 so I hope you'll understand why this is so short. Thank you to those who reviewed and hopefully I shall see you tommarrow. **


	13. Chapter 12: future back up

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I know promised to update on Tuesday but I had forgotten that my choir was singing at the speedway for the lighting of the biggest Christmas tree in Texas or whatever and so I was going to update yesterday but when I got home from school my internet decided it would be a good time to go down! I know this probably sounds like a bunch of excuses but I swear it's the truth! This is the longest I've gone without updating and I promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure this doesn't happen again! Once again I AM SO SORRY!**

**Chapter 11: future back up**

(Liz pov)

We watched as Melody sank to the ground crying in fear, shaking in an uncontrolled anger.

"Liz, Patty now!" I heard Kid whisper. We nodded and turned into our weapon forms landing in Kid's firm grip. I looked around and saw that Tsubaki had gone into chain scythe mode and Maka was holding out her hand in which soul took and with a flash of blue he turned into his scythe form. Kid trained us on Míngqín. I tore my attention away from them and focused on channeling Kid's wavelength as he fired a barrage of shots at the witch. When it ended the witch was still standing. She looked a bit wary but it was clear we hadn't done much except tick her off.

"You dare attack me with such feeble and puny attacks!?" She screamed in outrage making her already high pitched voice sound shrill.

"That was only a diversion, the main player in this operation is me lady!" We heard Black*star's voice shout as he came running out of nowhere and hit the witch with his soul's wavelength. The witch cried out and stumbled a few feet but that was all. Over to the left I saw Maka kneeling down next to Melody, who had stopped shaking with the help of whatever it was that Maka was saying, she was still crying a little though it was obvious that she was quickly reverting to her usual self. She motion Maka off with a wave. Maka seemed a little wary of doing so but eventually did after giving Melody a brief hug before joining the fight slashing at the witch repeatedly.

After about 10- 15 minutes after Maka joined the Witch sneered. "_This _is the _brave _and _courageous _Sparoti that is listed in the books? Huh, if this time period was supposed to be your prime time of youth then maybe the world really is better off without your weakness to hold it bac—" Míngqín was cut off by a burgundy and white scythe blade protruding through her side.

Melody loomed behind her as she slunk forward a bit (this witch was pretty short) her face twisted in rage a cruel light of her own dancing in her eyes. "An eye for an eye witch, you stab me I stab you, but this is about more than that." She leaned forward to speak directly in Míngqín's ear. Man, am I thankful for being able to have such a strong resonance with kid which heightened my senses or else there was no way I'd be able to hear what she said next.

Plunging her blade deeper into the witch's side she spat. "No one insults or hurts my family like that understand?!"

Míngqín only smiled. "Depends, do you understand your predicament?" not giving us the time to answer she began to chant quickly. "Gēqǔ chàng, chàng gēqǔ…"

Everyone sucked in a breath realizing all too late that the words were a spell.

"DEMOLITION SONG!" As soon as the words were spoken a huge explosion of magic erupted, bringing with it a shrill haunted tune. The blast sent Kid, Maka and Black*star flying back into the walls causing three descent size dents to be made. We weapons all cried out to our misters asking if they were all right to which the three nodded simultaneously. Poor Melody got the blunt of the attack and was currently digging herself out of the ruble that had fallen on her when she herself had hit the wall. It didn't take long and soon she was on her feet, a nice sized cut on her forehead causing blood to slowly ooze down her face. When the smoke cleared Míngqín was no longer there. Instead we heard a shrill laugh from above us. Luckily Kid thought to point Patty and I upward in case he needed to shoot, allowing us to see her floating about 16 feet above us on her broom stick. I sucked in a breath and felt Kid's soul gain a touch of worry. A sphere of magic had gathered around Míngqín, feeding her energy for an even more powerful spell.

The witch sneered down at us with obvious distaste. "Puny humans do not make the mistake of thinking I am on level with those weakling Pre-kishin's you fight that can be bested with a single strike. No, I am a witch, and not just any witch but the witch that will eradicate Sparoti and your influence forever!" once she finished she let lose a round of her annoying laughter. I could feel Kid's soul quivering with just one question, 'can I shoot her now?'. But instead of saying that he nodded to the others as we took up chain resonance and soon I could hear the insane melody of Soul's piano through the link. Just as patty and I were beginning to charge up Kid's wavelength for Death Canon the witch completed her spell.

"Now who should I take out first, I know how about you, this way you won't have to watch your 'family' die, aren't I merciful?" She laughed as she aimed her spell at Melody and sent it rocketing towards her. At that moment a lot of things happened at the same time. Patty and I finished charging up Death Canon just as Soul and Maka summoned Genie Hunter and Tsubaki turned into her enchanted sword mode as she and black*star prepared to attack with shadows. The witch fired her attack at melody who couldn't possibly hope to dodge that on her own. But that's when thing got weird. As the attack neared her a wall of pure shadows with those black shadows like skull things that surround Kid's soul swimming around it shot up out of the ground slowing down the spell. But judging by Kids surprised reaction he didn't do anything. Suddenly a blur of black and white shot past us and Melody was being pushed out of the way. Yep, all of these things happened in the same moment.

"What?!" the witch screamed in outrage. We were forced to wait once again for the smoke to clear. When it did I almost thought that it really was Kid that had saved Melody. But I could still feel kid's firm grip and as I was still on the other side of the court that meant Kid was too. Plus this person was dressed quite differently from Kid. From what I could see he wore black jeans with a black short sleeve under armor shirt with shinigami skulls on either sleeve with a pair of black and white sneakers. After a moment the bot sat up eyes squeezed shut in pain as he pulled a slightly out of it Melody up with him hugging her near limp form close to his chest. It was when he opened his eyes that I finally figured it out. The boy could very well be Kid's clone except that Kid's eyes were the color of liquid gold and this boy's eyes were a deep blue, which paired with his black hair made him quite handsome. But that wasn't what got me (I still think that kid is the most handsome boy on the planet.) But the fact that I remember seeing his face before. It all came back to me and I couldn't help but gasp when I figured it out; he was the boy I saw in that picture in Melody's room when we were going through her memories! But that would mean he's from the future, so what was he doing here?

While the witch was screaming in outrage Melody regained her bearings. When she looked up her eyes widened in what looked like a mix of recognition and immense surprise.

"Damien?!" she asked incredulously.

But he didn't respond, instead he lifted his head and shouted. "Now!"

"What?" I asked aloud but no one could possibly have heard me for everyone was stuck in surprise as amber spheres of light, like our bullets, rained down on the witch forcing her near a corner where a black chain scythe shot out and wrapped itself around her waist constricting her movements as more amber bullets rained down on her keeping her in place. All the while Melody's smile and unbelieving expression only grew. As quick as they came the bullets stopped and suddenly a girl with blue pigtails jumped out of the shadows and kicked the witch in the center of her back causing Míngqín to fall forward and the chain unwrapped itself as the girl yanked it back and grabbed the short scythe in a vice grip. Over to the side Melody was being helped to her feet by Kid's look alike as she asked him if he was alright to which he responded with a smile and a slight nod.

"Why you little! You dare attack me you half-wit ninja?!" Míngqín screamed at the blue hair girl who did kind of look like a ninja. Her blue pigtails were pulled up high on her head and reached down to her waist. She wore a blue kimono that reached down to her knees with a black trim and what looked like black sakura flower petal designs around the bottom of the kimono. Underneath that she wore black leggings with a pair of black flats.

Her expression was one of annoyance. "Ninja….you think I'm a ninja?" she trough her head back in laughter and I saw Melody and Kid's look alike sweat drop as she continued. "Look lady I'm no lame butt ninja, I'm a dark arm assassin!" she yelled pointing one of the black scythes at the witch. A deepish scratchy voice from above Kid yelled.

"Sakura shut up and focus already!"

Kid looked up but I could tell by the confusion in his soul that he couldn't see the owner.

Black*star got fed up with not have the spotlight. "Whatever! Your god demands that we hurry up and kill this witch!"

Míngqín sneered at us as she stood. "You got lucky today Sparoti." She spat the last word like it was venom. "But the moment your little body guards back of I shall have your souls for lunch!" with those words a she let out a low c note and she was gone.

(Melody pov)

I didn't let myself relax until a good 5 minutes after Míngqín was gone. When she was I collapsed into Damien's embrace. Speaking of Damien…..

"So how did you all get here anyway let alone come and save us?" I spoke up loud enough for everyone to hear. Damien let go of me and stepped away. His face was tinted a light shade of red, he must have ran right over here…..but Sakura wasn't red faced…oh well.

Damien shook his head and shrugged. "Long story, are you all right?"

I nodded and looked around, Sakura, Shadow*star and Damien were here so where… I sighed and turned my attention to the building behind the spot where Kid was standing. Kid shifted a little and shot me a curious look.

Taking a deep breath I yelled at the top of my lungs. "ZACK GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE BEFORE I FIND YOU MYSELF!" Everyone but Damien and Sakura shot me weird looks. I began to count down from 5 under my breath. By the time I reached 3 a form landed behind Mom startling her into dropping Dad who turned back into his human form to ask Mom what her problem was before he noticed the form behind her.

"Who are you?" he asked. A chuckle could be heard before my dear little brother Zackary walked out from behind mom his professional poker face wavering for a moment in amusement before reverting to his normal professional look.

He smirked looking even more like an ash blonde miniature of Dad. "You called sis?" He was dressed in his usual attire. Tan cargo pants, red t-shirt and black hoodie with sneakers.

"Where did you…?" kid asked

But he was soon cut off by the sound of a girl's voice with a slight Russian accent coming from the Makarov pistol in his hand. **(an: my favorite Russian hand gun)**

"Yes, yes we all know you're happy to see your big sis again. Now can I change back or what?"

Zack rolled his eyes before throwing the gun to the side. When he did the gun flashed a honey amber and turned into a young girl wearing a tan tank top with slightly baggy camouflage capris and black combat boots along with black fingerless gloves. Her short blonde hair reached to about the middle of her neck military style. Her light blue eyes danced with a strange mixture of maturity and mischief.

She nodded her head in my direction with a playful smirk. "'sup Melody, good to see your alive."

I smirked back at her. "hey Lexi, Good to be alive."

Tsubaki turned back into her human form. "Um…..not to be rude or anything but…..who are you, are you friends of Melody's?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

Damien stepped up and nodded his head in apology. "Yeah sorry about that, I'm Damien Death, Melody's childhood friend and mister."

I shook my head at his modesty. "Oh come on Damien its ok to boast a little. You're not just my 'child hood friend and mister'." I teased him, trying and failing to copy his tone. Hey my voice may be mature and semi-deep for a girl but it's nowhere near as deep as a guy's. I put my hand on his shoulder and looked at the faces of Dad, Mom and the others of this time. "Damien here is my _best _childhood friend as well a current best friend and mister."

Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Damien's face get a little red at my words. I did a mental eye roll, honestly that boy needs to learn to be a little less modest. I mean modesty is a good thing but this boy…

Damien cleared his throat and nodded his head in Sakura as well as Zack's direction. "Anyway, you two need to introduce yourselves as well."

They nodded and Zack went first. "Well, Names Zackary Evans I'm Melody's younger brother by two years as well as her teammate, and before you go and ask any questions I'm in her class because I skipped a grade or two but more on that later. I'm also Lexi here's mister."

Lexi's nervousness was reflected in the fact that her Russian accent coated her every word. "Privet, my name is Lexi, short for Alexia; I'm Zack's weapon as you've probably guessed." She might seem all kick butt with her military style getup and Russian accent but she was actually quite shy when meeting someone for the first time. It's after she gets used to you that you have to look out 'cause that's when the practical jokes begin. **(privet is Russian for hello.) **

"yeah it was kind of obvious with the whole change into you're human form fresh out of Zack's hand and all. But that's not important what's important is Me, Shadow*star and my sister Sakura" Came Shadow*star's voice. In a gray flash the black chain scythe in Sakura's hands turned in to a boy with sort, spiky black hair. He was dressed in an under-armor type tank top with a wide color that reached up to his chin, ninja style. He also had on a pair of kind of baggy black pants with sneakers and fingerless gloves that look a lot like Black*star's. Like Sakura, he had indigo eyes. Other than the hair color and being different genders, well, a blind guy could tell that these two were related.

Sakura spoke up next. "Couldn't have said it better myself bro! I'm Sakura, like my brother here I'm both a weapon and a mister but today I'm acting as the mister."

Then they spoke in unison each pointing their thumps at them self as they spoke with huge grins on their faces. "We're the Star twins!"

Kid nodded a bit mystified. "Well alright then, how about we all go back to the Gallows Manor and talk since we don't know when that witch will attack again. It's the safest place, no witch or kishin would dare attack the home of a grim reaper."

Kid's logic made sense so we all made our way to the Gallows. The whole way there I stuck with Damien and told him about everything that I had experienced here in the past, after giving my dearest little bro a hug first of course.

**AN: sorry it's so short! But it's getting late I really wanted to get this out today since I was supposed to update 2 days ago….. So yeah the second part of this will be coming out tomorrow hopefully. So until then please review! **


	14. Chapter 13: future back up part 2

**here's the second part of ****future back up**** as promised. Oh and I know you all want some more Melody and Maka mother daughter bonding, and it's coming, but I had to get the plot under way and there wasn't really mush room for it until now but like I said it's coming!**

**Chapter 12: future back up part 2**

(Kid pov)

I couldn't stop looking back at Damien as we sat in the living room of Gallows Manor. It was obvious that he was from the future and the best friend thing was kind of obvious, he and Melody had yet to separate and were sitting next to each other on one of the love seats. But there was one more thing about him that he hadn't said aloud but was quite obvious as he could practically be my blue eyed clone. Even though I already knew the answer I decided to ask just to make sure.

"Damien, if you don't mind me asking, are you by chance a grim reaper?" Okay, so I chickened out and asked an even more stupidly obvious question, so what? But that question was _too _obvious. I mean he had three white Sanzu lines on the right side of his head. One more thing that could help with telling us a part, he had his Sanzu lines on the right while mine were on the left. He blinked once, probably wondering why I had asked such a self-explanatory question. When he spoke his voice was deep and smooth, but not too deep. In other words his voice was deeper than mine but higher than Soul's.

"Uh, yeah I am." I was about to hint further at what my real question was but before I could his eyebrows shot up and his mouth formed a small 'o' signaling that he had figured out what I was really getting at. The rest of the gang sensed this too and leaned forward. Well, everyone but Maka who had gotten tired after about an hour of small talk as we avoided the real problem. She was currently asleep using Soul's shoulder as a pillow. Seriously the poor boy just needs to confess already. But any way back to Damien.

He smiled before answering my unspoken question. "Oh, I see what you're getting at and since it would be no fun to answer bluntly how 'bout this: I'm the heir to the tittle of Grim Reaper in my time, and if you're the heir of this time…." He trailed off letting us figure it out on our own though he and I both knew that everyone already had figured it out just by looking at the two of us.

"No way, that means your Kid's son!" Black*star yelled in disbelief. Ok, so only the majority figured it out. Even Sakura and Shadow*star, who were just as obviously his kids as Damien was to me, gave him identical looks of 'are you kidding me?'

Melody shook her head. "No, he's the Easter Bunny's son…OF COURSE HE'S KID'S SON, YOU MORAN! Did you not here him introduce himself as Damien DEATH!?" Everyone laughed at her remark, even Maka who had had been startled into awakening when Black*star had yelled out his little comment.

"Nice one, sis." Zack said in between laughs.

To which Melody replied by standing and giving an over dramatic bow and saying in an overly done fake British accent, "Glad to be of service, sir." Before resuming her position at Damien's side.

Now fully awake Maka leaned forward and asked the question we'd been avoiding. "So how did you all get here anyway?"

The 5 of the newcomers shifted a bit in the end it was Zack you spoke first. "well we used the photo album but you probably want a better explanation than that don't you?"

We all nodded and Melody looked questioningly at her brother. "the photo album? That how I got here but how did you find it let alone use it?"

Zack shrugged before continuing. "Well Dad found it actually."

He was cut off by Soul. "I did?"

Zack nodded getting a bit impatient. "Yes and I was about to elaborate on that but you know…dose anybody else want to interrupt?...no? Good. Now as I was saying, Dad found it when he saw that you had left you phasmology text book at home and decided to go ahead and bring it to you since something was up with your phone." He paused as if waiting for someone to interrupt him again. When no one did he continued. "but when he did…." His voice trailed off.

Lexi took over for him her Russian accent coloring her tone her blue eyes sad at whatever memory she was explaining. "When he did he found some pictures from the Album near an alley way near your apartment building. He checked it out and found a pool of blood along with the bloodied album."

Damien took the reins from there. "It was then that he called you, Father, as he rightly feared the worst. He called just as you were about to call him to see if melody was just running late but that wasn't the case as we soon identified the blood as yours, Melody. Zack and I soon got out there and sure enough sensed some remaining traces of your wavelength as well as the wavelength of a witch. At first we thought you had been abducted but we as far as we could tell the Wavelengths were combined to that area as if the owners hadn't even moved and yet you had seemed to of vanished. So with that in mind we went to report back and since Dr. Crona had had dealings with and grew up surrounded by witch magic and such he was called in to help out." Damien paused to let all of that sink In as well as to take a breath.

"I don't follow." Liz admitted. I glanced over to her to see her sitting on the arm rest next to me. With the sun light coming from the windows and hitting her face just right, she looked really beautiful….and again with those thoughts? I shook my head to clear it. Where was all of this coming from?

"yeah, neither did we at first." Damien admitted. "But you know how Dr. Crona, or just Crona as I guess you guys call him, but anyway you know how his mother was a witch? Well because of that he's able to read witch writing and can tell when something has been affected by magic, it also helps that Ms. Kim, who is a witch herself as you all know, was there to help. They figured out that Magic had indeed been used on the album using Melody's blood as a form of ingredient/sacrifice in the spell." Damien paused once again in order to let that information sink in as well. "But Dr. Crona and Ms. Kim said that it was unlike any spell they had ever seen before but it was most similar to a teleportation spell."

"I still don't understand." Maka groaned.

"I do!" I stated. "You somehow jerry rigged it to bring you back in time."

Sakura and Shadow*star nodded their heads and spoke in unison. "Pretty much."

I nodded and motioned for Damien to continue. Which he did after a moment, probably wondering just how to continue.

"well um…after a while, as unbelievable as it may seem, they found some residual magic still active on the album in some blood, I know it may sound unbelievable but understand that thing was soaked with blood, which was the main reason we were trying to figure it out as quickly as possible. But basically Ms. Kim thought that since it was like a teleportation spell, that if we could use some blood similar to Melody's preferably with black blood then maybe we could reopen the link to teleport a rescue team to the teleported location. But since your Dad, Melody, wasn't present at the moment because he was contacting your mom we had to use another's blood"

Soul nodded in understanding. "Ok so you used Zack's blood."

Zack shook his head. "Not quite, you see, I don't have any black blood."

The room was quite for a moment as we tried to grasp that concept.

"But how can that be?" Tsubaki asked "Melody has Black Blood so wouldn't you also inherit it?"

Zack shrugged "You would think so, but apparently not, I mean If I do have any black blood then it must be defective 'cause I've never experienced the symptoms, nor has Lexi ever been effected with the symptoms of partnering with someone who has black blood. No one knows why but Melody was the only one to inherit any."

Melody nodded in confirmation. "it's true, I'm the only one besides Dad and Dr. Crona who has black blood."

"So whose blood did you use?" Maka asked

Sakura answered this time. "Dr. Crona's of course, he's the only one with black blood after all."

I nodded finally understanding. "ok so you re-infused the spell with Crona's black blood and Kim must have recast the spell and we all sent you to the past."

The five of had nervous guilty expressions on their faces. Melody seemed to understand and rolled her eyes in an exasperated way. "no way, you didn't really do that did you, that mean."

"What are you talking about?" Black*star asked wanting to get to the point.

Shadow*star explained this time. "Well, not exactly, it was actually supposed to be _you_ guys. But the blood was rapidly drying, the spell was fading and by the time all of you would have gotten there and such the spell could possibly fail. So~ we tricked Dr. Crona into dropping some of his blood on the spell early in order for _us_ to go through."

Zack shot Melody a half-hearted smirk. "Yeah so if and when we get back and we end up grounded for all eternity don't get mad because we did it for you."

Melody was quiet for a moment before her eyes began to tear up she sniffled once or twice before jumping up and pulling the 5 of them into tight group hug.

"I love you guys!" She sobbed happily as she gave them all and immense bear hug. Poor Zack was on the end and was getting choked. Damien was right next to her and I at first I thought I imagined it but for a moment his face was bright red. Hmmm.

Zack chocked out. "sis….can't…..breath….!"

Melody immediately ended the bear hug and everyone laughed and sweat dropped at what happened next.

"Oh I'm sorry Zack!" she yelled and hugged tight in apology chocking him further.

"Idiot that meant _stop_ hugging me! Now let go you freaking octopus!"

Melody's expression changed from one of love and concern to furry in exactly 1 second. She also went from hugging Zack to wrapping her arm around his neck to keep him in place as she brought her elbow onto his back pressing down with all her might. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"

Zack yelled out in pain as he pleaded for help from the twins. "Come on you two don't just stand there….OW!...help me!"

The twin simply rolled their eyes, crossed their arms and looked down at him with absolutely no sympathy before speaking in unison. "No way! You got yourself into that mess, you can get yourself out."

Damien and Lexi just stood of to the side shaking their heads at their partners' antics like this was a normal occurrence that was annoying and slightly disturbing but something they couldn't stop.

(Maka pov)

After everything cooled down I took the time to look at each of the future kid's appearances, when I did it was all too obvious who their parents were. Even Black*star and Tsubaki had figured it out on their own with the Twins and was now sitting with them and talking (apparently sometime during the sleep over at my and Soul's house they finally confessed to each other), Zack and Damien were carbon copies of their Dad's . That just left Lexi, though I had a pretty good idea about her. I noticed Melody and Damien still hadn't parted yet. I wonder, Melody said she didn't have a boyfriend but….she could have lied not wanting to reveal too much about her time. I also noticed how Damien blushed around her quite often. I was about to lean over and ask Zack about it when Liz spoke up.

"hey since we don't know when that witch will attack us it's probably saf to stick together right? Well how about you all stay the night, You future kids need somewhere to stay while you're here, well except Melody who we've worked out, but still. Besides theres more than enough room here at the Gallows. How about it Kid?" she asked elbowing Patty to give Kid her puppy dog eyes.

Kid nodded his consent. "you right Liz, it probably would be better for us to stick together. Damien, you must still live in the Gallows in the future right?"

Damien nodded "yes, why?"

"well then where ever your room is in the gallows of the future is where you can stay while you're here, and the others can stay in the rooms around there, everyone else can stay in the rooms they always do when we have sleep overs. We can meet back down here in about 3 hours or whatever and order pizza or something" Kid instructed.

Everyone nodded and went to go to their respective rooms. I was about to follow the rest of the girls, when Soul grabbed my arm. I turned around to face him.

"What's up Soul?" I asked a bit concerned. He was looking down a bit and a faint red dusted his cheeks.

"Maka, there's something I was….um…well, I wanted to tell you something." He stammered his face seemed to grow redder with each word. I was starting to get confused what was up with him?

"yeah what is it?"

"Well….I…" he lifted his head and looked me dead in the eye. "Maka I wanted to tell you that I-"

He was cut off by Liz coming over and grabbing me by the arm. "Maka Come on, we don't have all day and I still need to do your make up!"

I looked back as Liz dragged me away, Soul was standing in the same spot with a 'what just happened' look on his face. On our way to Liz and Patty's conjoined rooms we past Melody, Sakura and Lexi who Liz promptly told to 'get their butts to her room stat.' when we reached her room the 7 of us sat around a talked. I wasn't really paying attention until Liz waved her hand in front of my face.

"Hello, earth to Maka!"

Startled, I jerked my head back and hit it against the wall. Rubbing my head I looked back at her. "yeah?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Maka, I was asking you why you took so long that I had to come back and grab you."

I shrugged. "Don't really know myself, Soul grabbed my arm and said that he had something he wanted to tell me, don't know what it could be but It must have been some sort of secret 'cause his face was all red."

All of the other girl's eyes widened Melody, Sakura, and Lexi looked at each other like they knew something we didn't.

Liz face palmed. "Man I'm stupid, why did I do that?! Darn myself, may Kid be merciless to my soul, I've ruined a confession."

I stared at her not comprehending. "Confession, what do mean by that?"

Liz and Lexi stared at me incredulously, Melody Face palmed, Sakura and Tsubaki shook their heads and looked at each other sharing some kind of mental mother Daughter connection, Patty just laughed her head off.

After a moment Liz looked at me and spoke slowly as if she were speaking to a little kid. "Sweetie, he was trying to tell you that he _loves you_!"

My eyes widened and I could hardly form a complete sentence I admit that I did like Soul but there was no way a cool guy like him would go for a book worm like me. "wh- what do mean? Soul dosen't like me like that."

Liz shook her head. "Seriously Maka?"

Melody stood and knelt down in front of me putting her hands on my shoulders, from the look in her eyes it was as if what she was about to say was vital to the future and she was deciding weather or not to tell me. At last she spoke up punctuating each word as if it were the decider of life or death.

"She's right, Dad was trying to confess, and Zack and I are living proof of that…Mamma."

Tsubaki and Liz gasped in surprise but then smiled as if they knew this was bound to happen; even Patty was calm as she nodded her head. Me? All I could do was stare into Melody's jade eyes….and wonder how I never made the connection, her eyes were almost exactly like mine.

Lexi smiled. "well it looks like I'm the only one with no identified parent so let's get this started. We all turned towards her but I still couldn't take my eyes off Melody…..My daughter…..Soul's and I's daughter and Zack, His blond hair was also the same color as mine though it was more fluffy like Soul's but still….

Melody smirked. "go ahead and tell Lexi, I just proved that we won't disappear."

Lexi nodded and Walked over to Patty and held out her hand. "Privet, mom."

(Liz pov)

Patty's eyes widened and I nearly fainted. "Holy crap, I'm your mom? That so cool!" she then jumped up and hugged Lexi in a bone crushing hug. We all expected her to at least wince but she just stood there and smiled as if she was used to it.

I looked at my newly found niece in a bit of a daze. "So, my dear niece, you must take after your dad huh, 'cause from what I observe you're not near as rowdy as Patty."

Lexi nodded from within Patty's grip. "yep but I'm not going to tell you anything except that he's quite obviously Russian as that's where I grew up and no you don't know him." I nodded, I could totally picture Patty running around in Russia, just not with a guy.

We all sat there and I began to feel a little left out, Tsubaki, Maka, and even patty, had come out of this figuring out who their kids were and were now chatting with each other. After a moment there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Melody! I was going to go to the library for a bit, want to come?" Came Damien's voice from the other side of the door.

Melody jumped up and walked over to the door immediately. "Yeah, I'll come." She said with a small but cute grin on her face. I noticed Damien's face heat up for the umpteenth time this day at the grin. I wonder…..

As quick as it came the blush went away. "All right, well lets go." He said offering his arm; Melody took it and shook her head.

"Seriously, a bit formal don't you think?" Damien shrugged and they were off.

They sure spend a lot of time together don't they? You sure they're not a couple?" I asked to no one in particular.

Sakura nodded with a slightly exasperated look on her face. "Yeah we're sure. But they've been like that for as long as any of us can remember; they might as well be joined at the hip. It's wired, the moment they see each other each day they hardly ever separate unless they absolutely have to. According to you guys in our time, they've been like that ever since they learned to crawl!" She explained

Lexi nodded in agreement, still wrapped in Patty's vice grip. "Yeah, and poor Damien's had a _huge_ crush on her for about just as long. Heck, just last year the boy finally realized that it was more than a crush and Melody's about as attuned to her feelings as a rock. Even though it's obvious to everyone else that she likes him back. Well except for Damien and Her Dad, but Mister Soul's understandable." She and Sakura shook their heads at their friends antics.

"even though it is obvious, how do you know for sure about Damien, Lexi?

Lexi seemed to answer without thinking. "He's my cousin." As soon as she spoke the words Sakura Slapped her upside the head. She and Sakura looked at me with wide eyes as the words fully sunk in.

'_He's my cousin."_ The words reverberated throughout my head as the meaning of them hit me like a freight train. Damien is Kid's son, Lexi is Patty's and my niece as well as Damien's cousin….Kid dosen't have a brother….

"Oh MY GOD THAT MEANS…" I let out a squeal that would put a fan girl to shame.

After a moment Lexi and Sakura must have noticed that there was no change in their memories so they relaxed and nodded. I was still jumping for joy.

"I end up with Kid!" Soon Maka and Tsubaki were smiling with me today was the best day ever for each of us, we all end up with our crushes. I almost ran out of the room to go find kid but stopped myself it was best I just let things take there course besides I could always grill information out of my newly identified son….I let out another squeal not only do I end up with Kid but I also have a kid with him. Yet another squeal was released; this time from all of us as we group hugged/jumped with joy as Sakura and a newly freed Lexi sweat dropped as they watched from the side lines. We could all safely agree that today could not get any better.


	15. christmas special

**Hey, I'm back~. In case any of you wondrous readers were wondering, yes the play went fantastically! **

**So here is my Christmas present to you all as I have no idea when I'll be able to update again.**

**Quick shout out to ****soma**** forever****: thank you for keeping your promise (your ability to accept the truth is admired) and I know all too well what you were saying about the boys. Good luck in the musical.**

**Christmas special (Melody's time)**

**(Normal pov)**

It was Christmas Eve and a certain white haired 7 year old girl was sitting on a chair she had pulled over and was watching the snow fall outside, her small hands griping the back of the chair as her wide jade eyes watched in childish glee. In the kitchen a tall ash blond woman with eyes the same color as the small girls worked on making cute Christmas cookies with the help of a small 5 year old boy. She smiled as she watched her son pout when he couldn't reach up to steal a few chocolate chips before an small sly smile appeared on his small chubby face that reminded her far too much of her husband.

He turned toward her ruby eyes filled with childlike innocence. "Mamma?" he asked tugging on her navy blue uniform pants. The woman, known as Maka, turned around and bent down to the child's eye level.

"yes sweetie?"

He clasped his hands behind his back and tried to perform the Bambi eyes he could he opened his mouth to speak revealing that two of his front teeth were missing, though a small stub of a tooth could be seen emerging from one of the vacant spots.

"Can I have some chocolate, Pretty please?" he stumbled a bit over the word 'chocolate' but he was able to get more or less.

Maka shook her head smiling at her son's cuteness. "No Zack, not until after dinner." She placed a small kiss to his forehead before attempting to turn back around to finish cutting the dough into bell and angle shapes with the cookie cutters. Zack pouted a bit.

"But Melody got some." He tried to reason to the best that a 5 year old could.

Maka raised an eye brow turning for a second to look over at Melody who was still sitting at the window watching the snow fall to the ground while simultaneously watching for her Father who was supposed to be on his way home from a meeting at the Academy. The girl might be a nearly white haired sort of replica of herself, but Melody gained at least 65% of her mannerisms from Soul. Knowing that she had probably snuck a few and somehow managed to make it look like she had permission. Shaking her head Maka turned back to her youngest child.

"Oh did she? Well if she did she wasn't supposed to and that means she won't be able to have as much after dinner." She lightly tapped Zack's nose before picking him up and setting him on the counter next to her so that he could watch while she worked.

Back over in Melody's corner at the window the small girl hadn't heard a single word that her mom or little brother had said. She was to focused on waiting for her Daddy, plus she remember that he said that if it was okay with Uncle Lord Kid and she was good, then Damien would be able to come over, And Melody was not about to pass up a chance to hang out with her best friend so she had been on her best behavior all day, so when Her Father had called to say he was on his way and to ask if she was good her mamma had said yes. She smiled to herself as she thought of the look on Damien would have on his face when she gave him his Christmas present, he'd love it! Melody was so lost in her inner musings that she didn't even notice when a tall white hired man and small black haired with white stripes came into view and made their way to the apartment until they were at the door to enter the building and even then she only caught a glimpse. Quickly she jumped up to go wait at the door forgetting that she was on a chair and falling off and hitting her head against the floor.

Maka noticed and immediately went to check on her daughter. "Melody are you all right?"

But her question fell on deaf ears as Melody quickly jumped up as if nothing happened. The little girl even went as far as to stop and point at her mother saying "you saw nothing." Before running off to the door just as soul opened it.

"Daddy!" melody exclaimed before jumping up into her father's arms.

"Hey little octopus, miss me that much?" Soul teased as he went to work tickling his Daughter who was laughing her head off as she was_ extremely _ticklish.

"I'm not an Oc-Toe-pus!" Melody retaliated trying to fully rap her tongue around the word 'octopus' she was only 7 after all not to mention it's hard to talk when being tickled. Finally Soul ceased his ticklish torture and sat her down so he could head of to the kitchen to say hello to Maka and Zack (who had about the same reaction as his sister but since he was seated on the counter he couldn't really jump).

Melody tried to regain her composure a bit (she didn't really know what composure meant but she had heard her mamma say it once and this sounded like a good time to use it.) before turning to greet Damien.

"Hiya Damien!" she giggled as she gave a small wave to her best friend.

He returned her smile and wave. "Hiya Melody." She say that he was holding a small box wrapped in gold paper with a blue bow.

"what's that?" she asked cocking her head to the side slightly.

Damien's cheeks turned a small pink color as he hid the box behind his back. Though Melody thought nothing of it, as far as she figured it was because he had been outside in the cold and that had caused the pinkness.

"It's a Christmas present for you, but you can't open it now you have to wait until later." He told her.

Melody nodded. "I know, I have a present for you as well." Melody said matter-of-factly. Said present was currently hidden in her room behind some books.

Damien smiled "Can't wait to see it."

They continued to chat for a while until Maka walked in. "You two are still at the door, you know you could have gone into the living room or something right?" she asked/teased the two children who blushed at her statement, embarrassed that they hadn't thought about it. Maka shook her head. Before continuing. "Well anyway, Dinners ready so go wash your hands and come eat, and then we can open the special Christmas Eve presents." Melody and Damien nodded both bearing big goofy grins on their faces at the thought of presents and Maka's yummy cooking before simultaneously running off side by side to go wash their hands.

A small smile played at Maka's lips as she heard the two laughing as they probably splashed each other with the water. After a moment she felt two warm and strong arms wrap around her middle and deep voice whisper in her ear.

"Crazy kids"

She looked up to see her husband looking off in the direction that the kids had gone in with a soft smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile at that, Soul had always been more stand offish, aggressive and a bit rough, but after they had gotten married that had slowly, oh so slowly, started to change at first she had thought she'd been imagining it until she had learned she was pregnant and he had begun to get softer all the more quicker, by the time Melody was born Soul was still deadly to his enemies, but at home and around Melody he was like a big, soft, albino teddy bear. She reached up and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Yes, but I'm sure the same could be said for you and me when we were younger, even more so in our teens than childhood sadly."

He gave her a weary smile. "Ah yes our teen years a time full of madness and chaos and Black*star trying to get people to believe he could change the rotation of the earth's axis simply by spinning. How time flies I'm still trying to wrap my mind around how Melody was able to activate her weapon blood so soon and how Zack is capable of reading and comprehending a 2nd grade level book when he's only in kindergarten"

Maka nodded her head in agreement; their kids were something else all right.

"Oh and look what we have here." Soul said bringing her attention to the door way above them.

Maka shot him a questioning look. "Since when do we have mistletoe?"

"Since I bought some and tapped it there." Soul answered smiling a suggestive smile before continuing. "Now Mrs. Evans I know you know what the rules of mistletoe are." A small blush rose on Maka's cheeks, no matter how many times she heard it she would never tire of binging called by her new name 'Mrs. Evans' over 7 years and she still got those newlywed giggles. She gave Soul a sly smile.

"Maybe I do maybe I don't."

"You love tormenting me don't you?"

"Pretty much." throughout the short conversation Maka had turned around and wrapped her arms around Soul's neck as he pulled her closer until their noses touched.

"Maka quit playing around." And with that Soul closed the gap between them as he gently pressed his lips against her's.

That lasted a good minute before a chorus of "ewwww!" could be heard.

The couple turned to see the tree children staring at them with grossed out faces.

Zack was the first to pipe up. "Gross, cuties!"

Maka gave Soul a quick sly look before walking over to the children. "Ah but cuties aren't that bad Zack."

Damien was smart and knew to jump out of the way, Melody and Zack…not so much. Before they could follow his lead Maka had grabbed the two of them and had proceeded to give Zack a huge kiss on the cheek.

"EW! Mama quit it!" he whined while Melody snickered at her brother's expense.

"Oh so ya think it's funny huh?" Maka asked and Melody quickly shut up and tried to get out of her mother grasp but alas Maka was stronger and thus Melody reserved the same treatment as her brother.

Damien laughed from behind the safety of the coffee table and Soul watch with a smile and a slight chuckle at his their antics before rounding them up so they could go eat.

After eating they all went to the living room and to chill and let their food settle. Well everyone but Melody and Damien who snuck of to Melody's room to play a bit more before Damien had to go home.

They were in the middle of playing rock paper scissors, the winner would choose what they got to do next after about three times all ending in a tie they gave up.

"hey Melody, if you want you can open your present now." He said pulling out his box and handing it to her.

"Okay but only if you open yours." Damien nodded, accepting the terms. Melody gave him one of her not-so-signature smirks that apparently ran in the family and got up to get said gift from behind some of her books. It was the same size as Damien's except her's was wrapped in red paper with a green bow.

They each traded presents and sat down to open them. "on the count of three." Melody said and Damien nodded.

"1" melody said

"2" this time it was Damien.

"3!" they said at the same time as the ripped the paper off of the boxes and opened them revealing to identical shinigami skull necklaces'.

"Huh we got the same thing." Melody laughed

"Yeah I guess we really do think alike." Damien laughed back. "I don't know about you but I got it 'cause I thought it would be kind of like a seal of partnership."

It was true a month ago when Melody had discovered that she was a weapon they had meet up at a park and promised to be each other's partner when they stared attending the DWMA. It was only natural Melody was a weapon and as a Grim Reaper that made Damien a meister. Plus the adults always aid that their souls were quite compatible.

Melody smiled right back. "Actually I was thinking the same thing! This is so cool! Do you think this is because were partners and cans sense this stuff?"

Damien's grin grew as well just as excited as his best friend and secret crush. "Maybe, if that's true then we must be meant to be partners and we can were these as a symbol of our promise to be partners!" they both agreed and helped each other put them on (even though they were a bit big and hung down a bit below their chests) and just as they promised they would always wear the necklaces all the way up into their time in the DWMA to when you know and love them and possibly even longer.

Though eventually the two got tired as they watched the snow fall outside Melody's window. Right before the sandman could get to them however they were able to utter one final exchange.

"hey Damien?" Melody inquired to her friend besides her through a yawn, the poor girl could hardly keep her eyes open.

"yeah Melody?" Damien was the same way.

"Merry Christmas." She smiled leaning against him as sleep began to overtake her.

Damien muffled a yawn. "merry Christmas, Melody." Before sleep over came him too.

Later around 6 when Kid and Liz came to pick up Damien all four parents found the two asleep as their heads rested against the other necklaces slung over to were the shinigami skulls did the same as the two slumbered peacefully unaware of the world while snow fell silently behind them outside the safety of the window.

**Sorry it took so long to update. But here it is. Honestly one of the reasons I was late was because I couldn't decide whether or not to go ahead and do an actual chapter or to do this, but between school and the upcoming traveling that is sure to come with the holidays I figured I better go ahead and get this out here so anyway I hope you all have Merry Christmas, don't worry I'll update before the new year and please review and tell me what you thought. **


	16. Chapter 14: plans

**Hey, I'm back~ (no I'm not dead) so sorry about the extra long leave of absence but first it was Christmas then it was writers block then I was just being lazy and now it's the fact that I've gotten back into my old batman and robin fandom (I'm sorry but they are just the cutest father/son duo ever!) and have been watching old batman and robin cartoons and reading fanfiction about them as well….yeah it's bad…but hey I'm back now so that's all that matters!**

**Chapter 14: plans **

(Soul pov)

I sat in the living room in my new change of clothes (earlier kid had opened a door way through one of the mirrors and everyone went to grab their things for the night.)I noticed Melody and Damien walking in the direction of the library and yelled out to Melody.

"Hey I grabbed your pack do you want it now or do you want to grab it later?"

She turned and thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "Later I guess."

I watched as she and Damien disappeared behind the double doors of the library before resuming my thoughts from earlier. I had been so close, _so freaking close_ to telling Maka how I felt about her but of course she had to be dragged away. I guess it just wasn't time yet. Oh well I've waited this long I think I can wait a bit longer.

"Oh there you are, Dad."

I looked up still not used to being called 'dad' I'm 15 I'm a bit young for that name.

"hey, Zack, didn't' know you were looking for me."

My Blonde look alike shrugged. "Nothing to serious it's getting close to 3:00 and Kid wanted to know what everyone wanted on their pizza so he sent us to get everyone and drag 'em to the kitchen. Any idea where Damien went?"

I stood making my way to the kitchen "Yeah he and Melody are in the library."

Zack rolled his eyes "Of Course should have known. Well I'll see ya in a minute."

I nodded and watched as he strode over to the library before turning and making my way back towards the kitchen.

When I got there Kid was looking for the Pizza joints number while yelling at Black*star to getting off the counter.

"Dude if you only talk to him he's not going to listen." I lectured as I walked over and grabbed the Blue haired monkey's ankle and tugged him off the counter causing him to fall on his butt. He stood as if nothing happened though.

Kid just shook his head. "Well at least I can look for the – ah here it is now all we need is the girls."

At that moment Shadow*star or S.S as Zack called him walked in chatting with Sakura while the other girls filled in not to long after them Damien, Melody, and Zack walked in.

Lexi was the first to speak. (Patty was latched onto her for some strange reason) "Well I don't know about you but I'm all in for a Meat Supreme."

All the guys along with Melody, Sakura and Patty whooped in agreement but the other girls had other ideas.

"Can we at least have some bell pepper and onions on it?" Maka asked Liz and Tsubaki nodding their agreement behind her.

Kid nodded. "Yeah I was going to any way I like meat and all but you do have to have balance."

10 minutes later we were all seated in Kid's massive living room devouring our pizza.

Shadow*star let out a slight burp. "hey I was wondering, it's not that late yet, how about some training?"

We all looked at him before Maka responded. "That's a good idea, this witch is obviously strong and if we are to beat her then we'll have to work together, you guys might know about us but, and don't take it the wrong way, we don't really know anything about you."

Melody took a sip of her coke before replying. "your right, and actually you guys might help us with homework or show us some new technics or something of the like but we've never actually seen you guys fight before."

Zack cut her off. "hey speak for yourself, _we _saw them fight when M-Maka and Dad along with aunt Tsubaki and Uncle Black*star showed the class how to preform chain resonance. _You_ were just out with a cold."

Melody's face flushed a moment before she sent him a quick glare. "Shut up!"

Everyone gave a quick laugh at her predicament.

Lexi was the next to speak. "so I take it we're going to be training now?"

Sakura nodded. "seems like it." She glanced at us for approval.

Kid nodded and Liz spoke "lets clean up and we can go to the back yard and practice….hey now that I think about we've seen Shadow*star and Lexi's weapon forms but we haven't seen your's Melody and you've been here longest."

Melody cocked her head to the side in thought. "yeah I guess so, well we're jus going to have to change that."

Sakura smirked. "hey, you forgot about me, you guys haven't seen my weapon form either."

Tsubaki blinked. "But I thought you were a mister." It sounded more like a question than a statement.

Sakura smirk only grew. "Well, your only partly right both Shadow*star and me a both weapon _and_ misters"

Shadow*star nodded in agreement. "Yep we have this thing we're we take turns eating the souls, whoever turns into a death scythe first will become the full Mister and turn the other into a death scythe."

I smirked. "Cool, I can see how that could come in handy being able to switch, I'm guessing you two have different strengths and such so it would be useful to be able to switch out to accommodate to the needed abilities."

The Twins nodded in unison while Black*star stood up and asked if we could hurry up and train. We all nodded and made our way to Kid's back yard.

**Well there you go, sorry it's so short but I really couldn't think of anything else and I really did need to update. I'll update later today or tomarrow or something don't worry no more weak long skip promise**


	17. Chapter 15: training

**Told you I wouldn't be gone for too long.**

**Chapter 15: training **

(Maka pov)

After finishing up our pizza and cleaning up we all filed outside into the back yard. Holding out my hand to Soul I told him to transform.

"Huh, that's not what his weapon form looks like."

Soul's face appeared on the blade as we all shot confused glances over to the equally confused Future children.

"What do you mean Zack? Of course this is what my weapon form looks like has been for as long I can remember." Soul questioned his future son.

Zack looked a bit embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head. Lexi saved him.

"Well in our time your weapon form doesn't look like that. I mean it's similar sure but…..it's well…..different."

"It's might have to do with the fact that he's a Death Scythe in our time, it's not completely unheard of for a weapons form to change when they reach death scythe level." Damien explained patiently.

Shadow*star shook his head impatiently. "Look I could care less about weapon forms and all that, let's just start training. Sakura you want to keep playing meister?"

Sakura nodded and held her hand out. "Yeah, ninja blade mode." Shadow star disappeared in a flash of gray light and landed in her palm in the form of a short katanna with a black handle. Kid signaled Liz and Patty, and Tsubaki turned into her chain scythe upon hearing black*stars signal. Zack nodded to Lexi who gave a smirk before being consumed by the amber light of her soul and turning into her weapon form.

Now our head turned to Melody and Damien who sighed and looked over to Melody, offering his upturned palm as if he was about to ask her to dance.

"You ready?" He asked instead

Melody just gave him a slight smile and placed her hand on his in the way a girl would accept an invitation to dance. "You know it!" Soon Melody had disappeared in a flash of Cream colored light, her form stretching and bending into that of a scythe. The moment the staff had formed Damien quickly clenched his hand into a fist and twisted the glowing scythe around. On the last swing the light disappeared as if it were slung off revealing Melody's weapon form. The handle was a deep midnight black, the base of the blade stretched away from the blade in a rectangular fashion before curving into the normal look of a scythe blade. Just as her arm blade had been her blade was divided by to zigzagging colors like souls blade except her's was Burgundy and White.

Suddenly melody's face appeared on the blade. "Well, are you going to stand there and gawk at us all day or are we going to train?"

But she didn't understand just how she and Damien looked. The sun was setting casting a strange half dead half alive look on the world. Damien was standing in front of a tree whose leaves were begging to fall around him but he stayed perfectly still, staring ahead at us with hardened deep midnight blue eyes framed by a curtain of glossy black hair giving them an unearthly glow as the last of the sun's rays caught his eyes. When we had first met Damien I had took him as the easy going typ. But looking at him now that all changed. It was as if merely holding his scythe had hit some mental switch. Just like with his personality I discovered my first impression was a bit different with his appearance as well. He looked like a blue eyed clone of Kid but their appearances couldn't have been more different at that moment. With kid you only needed to glimpse at his eyes or hair to know he was a grim Reaper, He could act as aloof as he wanted because his look told you just what he was. Damien on the other hand was a harder nut to crack when it came to his heritage, minus the Sanzu lines he looked like a normal teenage guy, and that's what made him so freighting at that moment. Just the way he stood there, exhibiting an air of unearthly dominance and unwavering power let you know something was off. The almost gothic look of Melody's scythe form in his grasp only added to the look, and the fact that all this came from someone who seemed just so Human only amplified it. At least with kid you expected this power.

No surprise that it was Kid who recovered first. "So, how about we practice chain resonance, that way we can see each groups strengths and weaknesses and go from there."

**An: I KNOW IT'S REALLY REALLY SHORT BUT I HAVE MY SEMESTER EXAMS COMING UP AND I NEED TO STUDY AND MY REVIEWS DONE! BUT I DID WANT TO UPDATE SO….HERE YA ARE**


	18. Chapter 16: training

**Sorry for the long wait, I seemed to have come down with a bad case of writer's block, also I've been busy with my new young justice fic (yes I'm a dc nation fan) ****Through the looking glass of sorts**** as well as studying for my semester exams.**

**Chapter 15: training **

(Soul's pov)

We trained in chain resonance for a good half hour. I could really tell what was going on as I was too focused on my piano and channeling everyone's wave length, but I could sense Melody, and Zack's team they were pretty strong the 13 of us were practically on the same exact level. Just when I thought I couldn't possibly keep it up anymore Liz suggested we take a break from chain resonance. Imeadtiatly all forms of resonance were broken as the misters fell to the ground from exertion.

"h-how about simple resonance next to pinpoint…each person's….specific strengths?" Sakura purposed while catching her breath.

"Sure" Maka replied using me to help her stand up. "Everyone here seems to wield the same type of weapon or weapons, so how about each person with similar weapons goes against the other?"

Everyone nodded in acceptance and moved to their own personal areas: Kid and Zack, Sakura and Shadow*star and Black*star and Us and Damien. This was going to be fun. Maka spun me around seeking out a comfortable hold across from her Damien did the same He found just a second before Maka did almost immediately I felt Maka's soul reaching out and I grabbed it and established the connection.

I don't know if it was coincidence or not but at the same time every person present or future team's voice rang out in the same call.

"LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!"

I felt myself stretch and change into the form of Witch Hunter, across from us Damien stood tall and still as his Soul swirled around him in ribbons before wrapping themselves around Melody in deathly light forming their Witch Hunter. Over to the left, Kid was doing his whole Death Cannon bit while Zack's soul Seemed to be being sucked in to Lexi's Bullet compartment or whatever at random instances. To the Right in the Back Black*star was holding Tsubaki in Enchanted sword mode doing their little shadow star technic while Shadow*star had changed into his chain scythe mode and was holding them in her hands while her rose pink soul encompassed the blades making them longer and sharper. If she had been holding them behind her they probably would have looked like wired talon-like wings.

"Not Bad." I shouted over to Damien and Melody.

Damien smiled and melody gave a light giggle before they spoke in unison. "Thanks."

"All right lets see how powerful you guys are try attacking those dummies." Kid offered to Zack and the others. They did as told and lined up.

Zack went first. Aiming the Makarov gun form of Lexi carefully before pulling the trigger fast and furiously Causing a barrage of bullets, far more rounds than any normal weapon man made or one of us should be able to produce, at the target they all hit home but apparently one of the bullets must have been more powerful because one of them seemed to explode like a miny grenade after coming in contact with the dummy. "Russian Roulette" Zack whispered fiercely under his breath.

"Cool!" Patty cheered.

"Yeah good shooting." Liz praised.

Kid nodded. "very good aim, but why 'Russian Roulette' as you called it?"

Zack smirked a sharp toothed smirk as Lexi answered. "Because when Damien funnels his wavelength into me I select a random bullet for it to enhance, sure the resonance allows us to shoot far more ound a second than normal and the bullets can penetrate deeper, but as you saw it really strengthens one particular bullet, plus it reminds me of the game."

Tsubaki face appeared on her blade. "But wouldn't that be a hindrance in battle? You know, having or needing to hit the enemy a certain place with a powerful bullet but not knowing which one?"

Zack shrugged. "Nah not really, Like Lexi Said she chooses the Bullet even if it is at random. But it also forces me to be on my toes and make sure each hit counts it doesn't let me get lazy which is the most fatal slip up in battle."

Black*star shrugged. "Makes sense to me. Hey how about you and Shadow*star switch places Sakura, you've got to be getting tired and I kind of want to see what it's like when you two swap."

Sakura nodded in acceptance and through Shadow*star in the air at the same time she was engulfed in a rose pink light. For a moment gray and pink flashed in the air before solidifying. The gray light became S.S and the pink became a dark black sword which exhibited a dark and eerie presence.

Tsubaki gasped from inside her enchanted sword mode. "You're an enchanted sword?"

Sakura appeared in all her blue pigtailed glory with a smirk on her face. "Pretty much."

Liz smiled "Nice, let's see what you can do."

S.S smirked and raised Sakura in the same Position Black*star always dose when he uses Tsubaki. Once they had established soul resonance S.S's shadow came up and zigzagged/criss crossed around the blade when he slung the bade forward towards the target the crisscrossing shadows swung out like some kind of deranged whip slicing the dummy neatly in two. "Shadow Strike."

I gave a low whistle. "Neat trick, you can wok long range and semi-short range like that, nice!"

Melody spoke from within her blade. "Well you already know what we can do with soul resonance as far as techniques, and we know what you can do so I think we're good." With that the other scythe glowed a faint cream color and shifted back into Melody who wrapped her arms around Damiens neack from behind, stood on her tip toes and propped her head on his shoulder lazily. I thought Damien would blush but he didn't even blink, guess that was normal.

Damien did however turn his head a bit to talk to her. "You didn't want to show off what you've been working on with Dr. Crona?"

The color drained from melody's face. "How did you know about that?"

Damien looked confused "I saw you two practicing out back of the lab two weeks ago when I was dropping something off for Dad And again last Saturday, was that supposed to be a secret, if so I'm sorry I didn't know."

All the weapons had changed back and everyone was looking at Melody confusedly expesicaly Zack.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Last Saturday? But the only time you were gone long enough to do any form of training was when you said you were going to some kind off piano gig or something and The other time….you said you going to help some kid at school with tutorials or something and that other time….Melody?"

Melody's face was devoid of any color; her bangs covered her eyes she whispered something so quite that if I hadn't seen her lips move I would've thought it to be the wind. "You weren't supposed to know about that…Not even Dad or Lord Kid knows about that."

Damien had a guilty look on his face as Melody only clung tighter to him. "Mel?"

"I lost control."

"What?" Maka asked

"Sis?" Zack took a timid step forward. "What do you mean by that?"

Melody still wouldn't look up. "It's exactly like what it sounds like. On my way home after school, you know the day I had to stay after to do some make up work a few weeks ago? Well on my way home some kishin eggs ambushed me. I was able to take it out easily enough, but not before I lost control of my black blood." It was silent for a moment before she continued hurriedly. "I-It was only for a moment I-I was able to get undercontroll after a minute or two but still…at least it seemed like a minute or two….But when I finally came to….my arms were covered in black scabs that were already healing over…..in front of my lay the distorted figure of a kishin, Bloody, deformed and mutilated before it turned it a soul. After that I began meeting with Dr. Crona every Saturday learning new ways to control it, I even learned my own little technique."

When she was done with her little rant Damien had shifted her to where he could hold her properly…..she held on like he was her life line.

After a moment I spoke up. "Well, did you learn to master said technique?"

She nodded.

I smiled and walked over and slapped her on the back earning a very confused look from Her and Damien. "Well then let's see it!"

She stared at me a moment before nodding, the familiar mechivoius glint returning to her eyes….her eyes…..I swear I've seen them somewhere before but I just can't put my finger on it.

We watched as she took up her mark 6 feet away from the dummy before turning to look at us her voice holding her normal sarcastic lilt. "Now don't freak out, I did learn this from Dr. Crona."

Before we could say anything she turned her arm into a blade and brought it to her left arm. I was about to ask what she was doing when she suddenly sliced it across, nothing to big just enough to draw a decent amount of blood everyone sucked in a breath. Melody's eyes were closed in concentration as she cut herself, and soon the bloody changed from Ruby red, to deep burgundy, to Black. All in the same time frame as the moment she cut her self. She turned and raised a brow. "ah ah ah, I told you not to freak." She giggled but it was clear she was still in control. She let the blood flow for a moment before raising her arm and winging it towards the target. "BLOODY WHIP!"

It was strange all right. The bloody stretched out, thin but deadly moving with her arm. She slung her 'bloody whip' towards the target slicing through it like a hot knife through butter before retracting back to the small thin film of blood on her cut and reverting to it's original ruby color.

She smirked her fanged smirk. "So, what cha think, and um, can I please have a band aid?"

**An: sorry for not updating yesterday like I meant to but like I said I had exams and couldn't complete this in one day sadly with all my homework and studying. I'll try and update again later but no promises.**


	19. Chapter 17: attack

Hey I'm back from my hiatus. If anyone's wondering what the cause for majority of my absence was: Clockwork Princess. Among other things but mainly clockwork Princess. Seriously, I'm still getting over the feels of that book. Plus my computers being a jack wagon and now it won't let me save hardly anything!

Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or the songs used in this chapter.

"Those vile, insolent, scandalous, impudent, do-gooding scum and their damned brats! I so close, just a second more and Sparoti would have been gone!"

Deep within the mountains a certain Fiery headed witch was currently cursing the world, concocting her plan of revenge. As the water dripped from the crevasses in the rock within the cave dripped down the shrill sound of bats could be heard as they franticly flew in a hoard of black leathery fury towards the exit in order to get away from the shrill hunted tune that filled every nook and cranny of the cave along with the source of the tune: Míngqín.

"Well, you should of calculated for interference, regardless of it's source."

Míngqín stopped her pacing to glare at her companion. "OH shut up! You don't know what its like in my time! The Grand witch has a Treaty with the Grim Reaper. A TRUCE! Our magic has been limited by laws. Now those taken by the flow of destruction can find no solace when hunted by the those hellspawned Miesters and Weapons_" Míngqín was quickly cut off by a black arrow like spike at the throat.

"I might not know about your pathetic future. But I know about this would a deliciously dangerous world were someone like you could easily find your head severed from your body." The other witch chuckled Darkly. "Now if you understand…"

Mingqin quickly nodded as best she could with the projectile at her throat.

"Good, in that case let me go over your mistake. You brought the fight to them allowing them to dictate the battle field. And while it may seem a cowardly tactic some times it's the little thing that count. Noow then lets send our dear friends a present of reconcile and maybe they may join us at our party hmm..?

Mingqin blinked once. Twice. Before cathing on. With a dark sickly smile she gave a mock curtsy. "Good idea….Medusa."

Break-line-break-line-break-line-break-line-break- line-break-line-break-line-brake-line-break-line-

The wind was strong that evening bringing a chill as it carried around the currents of music and cheering around the grounds of the infamous Death Weapon Meister Academy. Today was none other than the DWMA's first Carnival day. Walking up the stairs to the almighty school were both Sparoti and their future children.

"So~ Carnival day?" Sakura prompted in an attempt to get a conversation going.

Kid chuckled and shook his head. "Yes, Father thought it might do some good to "shake things up a little" so he decided on a carnival day."

Damien nodded. "Sounds like him."

Soul shot a side long look in Melody and Zack's direction. "There's 'posed to be some kind of music talent show or whatever if you're interested."

Zack sighed jokingly. "And me here without my guitar, Darn."

"I think it'll be fun." Melody said pointedly.

Maka smiled slyly. "It'll be in out front right up there." She pointed to the top of the stairs were the group could already hear the music.

-come and give me your electricity

I don't really care

Take me, take me there

Can you feel it? Can you take it?

Come and give your electricity!

The crowd cheered and Melody narrowed her eyes in the direction of the current singer. A Girl around her own age With waist length Raven hair with Purple lowlights wearing what looked like a purple version of the Hatsune Miku Outfit but with Black leather boot that only came up to just below the knee.

"Not Bad."

"No kidding, hey Melody doesn't she kinda look familiar?" Sakura asked quirking an eyebrow in thought.

"Yeah, she does." Damien Agreed.

"I was asking Melody, but whatever. Hey where'd she go?"

This caught Everyone attention and soon the group was swiveling their heads around in search. Suddenly Soul stopped and pointed at the stage. "Found her."

Shure enough there she was on stage handing her ipod to the stage hands, probably telling them which track and such.

Melody walked up to the mike just as the music started and Melody's soprano voice filled the air almost immediately captivating the audience within the first verse.

Where are the people that accused me?

The ones who beat me down and bruised me

they hide just out of sight, can't face me in the light

They'll return but I'll be stronger

God I want to dream again,

take me where I've never been

I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared

Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable

No one can touch me, nothing can stop me

Sometimes it's hard to just keep going

But faith is moving without knowing

Can I trust what I can't see to reach my destiny?

I want to take control but I know better

God I want to dream again,

take me where I've never been

I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared

Now I am unbreaka-

The heart pounding jam session was cut off due to the loud screams and flashes of light from weapons changing form. Melody quickly jumped off stage and ran to Damien's side to group with the others.

"What's going on? She asked Damien over the roar of battle coming from down below as they all raced down the steps fallowing Sparoti's lead.

"Don't Know exactly, but it sounds like something a]is attacking the school!"

Melody nodded taking the explanation before changing into her weapon form.

"What in the world?" Liz exclaimed through her weapon form.

At the base of the stairs strange kishin were attacking. There were two of them, they were humanoid enough but they're arms reached down to their knees and their nails were like talons reaching down to their ankles. Both had a thick curtain of oily black hair with bangs reaching their nose to were you couldn't see their eyes. Their teeth were razors with long slithery tongues hanging abut like drunken snakes.

Maka scowled. "Gross."

"No kidding." Soul's voice echoed from within his weapon form. "Any idea where they came from?"

Kid shot a side glance towards Maka. "Maka, look at their souls"

Nodding Maka closed her eyes, focusing her soul perception.

"Do you see what I see?" Kid asked

Wrapped around the madness in crusted blood red souls, were a pair of black inky cobra-like energies. "Medusa."

"Medusa!? Like the witch you guy used to fight Medusa?" Shadow*star yelped before quickly switching places with Sakura, who changed into her enchanted sword mode.

Suddenly the kishins stiffened as if just noticing them before raising their claws and rushing towards them in random zigg-zag formations but soon came to an abrupt retreat as amber and pink bullets rained down at their feet.

"Talk later, fight now." Was all Zack said as he stood his ground Makarov pistol raised, his gaze never leaving the movement of the Kishin.

"Agreed." Damien said, lifting his scythe (melody) into the air while he took his stance.

They moved working together one big team. Kid and Zack Paired up to guard the stairs, so that the offenders could not get past and attack the school, as well as taking aim at the kishin to help bring them down quicker. Damien and Maka worked together to takeout the first Kishin while black*star and shadow*star took down the second. When they were done they grouped together to try and figure out what was going on.

"wait, do you hear something?" Tsubaki asked after changing from enchanted sword mode back to her chain scythe mode. Everyone quieted down listening.

Melody's face appeared on her blade, title ding her head as if to listen better. "Yeah, kind of like that song they play for Merry-go-rounds….it sounds like…it's getting…closer."

That theory was soon proved right when the sound steadily grew louder. Black*star stared in the direction the sound was coming from. "It sounds sort of, familiar."

Both Sparoti and future kids stood ready when the piercing laughter of a certain Song bird witch filled the air along with the twisted Melody of the horror movie version of the merry-go-round song.

"Aww, how sweet the twerps remember my music."

Silence reigned among the group before Lexi summed up their situation with: "Crap"


End file.
